Superman !
by Aki no Sabaku
Summary: en cours,HPDM,UA,OOC,Slash - Harry fixa son dos, alors que Malfoy se retournait doucement pour déclarer d’une voix lente : "Au fait, bienvenue… Potter…". Le seul mot qui vint à l’esprit d’Harry fut insensé. Draco Malfoy était quelqu’un d’insensé.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** HPDM et SSRL principalement ( peut-être RWHG – BZPP à venir )

**Genre:** UA Fantastique, SLASH, probablement un peu OOC (haha)

/ ! \ Histoire à caractère homosexuel, merci de passer votre chemin si cela vous pose un quelconque problème. Possibilité future de Rating -18ans (j'ai pas encore décidée… lol)

**Résumé:** Harry Potter a des pouvoirs extraordinaires, il vient d'arriver dans la ville de Metropolis dans l'espoir de devenir rédacteur pour le journal Daily Planet. Mais il va devoir faire ses preuves et prouver qu'il peut travailler aux côtés du meilleur reporter de la ville : Draco Malfoy. Altruiste dans l'âme, Potter utilise ses pouvoirs pour aider la population qui bientôt surnommera son sauveur Superman. Personne, hors mis son ami d'enfance Blaise Zabini, ne sait qu'en réalité Harry Potter et Superman ne font qu'une et même personne…

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, quant à l'histoire elle provient en très très grande partie du DC Comics _Superman_.

**Note:** Chers lectrices ou lecteurs (s'il y en a), merci bien d'avoir rejoint cette page. Je tiens à vous signaler que l'histoire d'amour est plutôt absente dans ce chapitre, la progression est lente, mais cette fic reste néanmoins un slash (prenez votre mal en patience, mwhaha) ! En tout cas Harry et Draco seront quand même proches, en tant qu'ils travaillent ensemble ! N'hésitez aucunement à faire des remarques via une petite review (vous pouvez suggérer, demander, critiquer…)

Bonne lecture ! *trop émue*

* * *

**Superman  
**

_Chapitre 01 : L'arrivée au 23__ème__ étage._

« Encore un carton plein, c'est le dernier…

- J'y crois pas que tu n'aies pas fait tout ça avant, bon sang Harry ! T'avais toute la semaine. T'es vraiment un branleur quand même... »

Sourire hypocrite.

« Mais jt'en prie. »

Doigt d'honneur fièrement dressé.

Le jeune noir assis sur le canapé fixa son colocataire l'air dépité. Harry était un vrai gamin parfois. Chose qu'on avait du mal à croire quand on le voyait. Il était grand, bien bâti, son visage était souvent sérieux. Quand on le voyait on lui donnait facilement un peu plus que son âge, tant il paraissait posé et mur. La seule chose qui contrastait avec son apparence était ses cheveux noirs, toujours un tantinet indisciplinés. Faut dire qu'il était difficile avec un ADN pareille d'essayer de coiffer des cheveux rebelles ! Mais Harry y voyait un point vraiment positif, il n'avait jamais besoin de se raser la barbe, sa peau était toujours lisse et parfaite... au pire une fois par mois il se donnait un petit coup de laser et le travail était fait.

« Tu es simplement jaloux, par ce qu'en quelques petites minutes à peine, je peux ranger mes affaires, alors que toi non. Simple, efficace…

- Ouai ba d'ailleurs, môsieur aux supers pouvoirs aurait pu m'aider quand il s'agissait de mes cartons, tu crois pas ? Ca m'aurait évité de me faire autant… »

Le corps du jeune brun disparu en quelques secondes, et tous les objets se trouvant dans le carton disparurent en un clin d'œil pour se retrouver sur les étagères, parfaitement rangés.

« chier… »

Harry le regarda et sourit. Blaise se plaignait relativement souvent... c'était sa nature de garçon pourri gâté. Mais c'était ce qu'appréciait Harry depuis leur enfance. Blaise malgré son air de « moi je », avait été le seul dont Harry se sente assez proche pour pouvoir lui confier son terrible secret. Ses pouvoirs qu'il avait eu depuis sa naissance, en héritage d'il ne sait qui… Harry avait été adopté par Lily et James Potter, un couple de fermier de Smallville, là où pour la première fois on avait découvert le garçon abandonné alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

De ce qu'il se souvient, et d'après ce que lui ont dit ses parents de cœur, Harry avait toujours eu ces pouvoirs. D'étranges pouvoirs inexplicables, à la fois effrayants et fantastiques. Il avait eu énormément de difficultés à cacher tout cela à ses proches, et seul Blaise, son meilleur ami depuis qu'il s'en souvienne, avait été mis au courant. La réaction qu'il avait eue lors de ce jour exceptionnel était loin, très loin de tout ce qu'avait pu imaginer Harry. Il s'était attendu à de l'étonnement, ou à de la peur, peut être même à du mal aise… Au mieux il espérait de la compréhension… mais le jeune noir s'était contenté d'un « naaan… cool !! ».

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient à Metropolis, dans leur tout nouvel appartement. Harry venait enfin de déballer tous ses cartons. L'aménagement était terminé, et l'appartement était enfin digne de ce nom…

« Voilà, fais donc ton deuil de 'l'entrepôt'. »

Blaise secoua la tête… depuis la dizaine de jours qu'ils étaient là, il n'avait pas arrêté de rabâcher à Harry que la pièce était tellement bordélique qu'il se croyait dans un entrepôt, au milieu de dizaines de cartons appartenant tous au brun qui se refusait à les ranger.

« Ha ha, très drôle… »

Regard à sa montre.

« Bon Potty » reprit le jeune noir, « Sans vouloir te mettre une pseudo pression, par ce qu'on sait bien que le temps n'est vraisemblablement pas un problème pour toi... Faudrait peut être que tu songes à déguerpir si tu veux pas arriver en retard pour ton entretien. »

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air résigné, il attrapa son attaché-case, et passa l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée non sans lancer un « Oh, soit mignon, quand je rentre ce soir, que la bouffe soit prête _chéri_. »

Blaise se leva en trombe avec la forte envie de botter les fesses de son colocataire, mais celui-ci était parti en un coup de vent. Le noir resta les bras ballants face au palier, et maudit pour la énième fois ses « putains de pouvoirs à la con ».

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Le jeune homme pénétra dans l'immense building « 23ème étage : la rédaction du _Daily Planet_ ». Il sourit et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui allait se refermer.

« Attendez !! »

Une jeune fille venait d'appuyer sur le bouton de réouverture alors que son voisin pesta et lui lança un regard d'agacement qui la fit rougir.

Harry se faufila dans l'ascenseur, tout sourire.

« Merci. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, encore un peu rouge. Son voisin quant à lui, regardait d'un air dubitatif cette espèce de binoclard complètement niais qui venait de pénétrer pour rejoindre les cinq autres personnes s'y trouvant déjà.

« Je vais au 23ème étage, c'est la rédaction du _Daily Planet_, j'ai un rendez-vous là-bas… Faudrait pas que je sois en retard. » Se sentit obligé de dire.

Le silence s'installa, tout le monde le regardait assez bizarrement.

« Vous connaissez des gens du 23ème ? »

Silence.

Les regards se posèrent sur le jeune blond élégamment habillé qui se demandait vraiment qui était ce type un peu allumé. Lui, il venait du 23ème. Il vivait presque au 23ème d'ailleurs… Draco Malfoy, le meilleur reporter de toute la ville, et du _Daily Planet_ forcément. Doté d'une incroyable plume, et surtout d'un énorme culot qui lui permettait de se donner tout les moyens nécessaires pour être le numéro 1, pour être toujours le premier à sortir un scoop. Draco Malfoy était un reporter dans l'âme, un requin du journalisme et il en était plus que fier. Il était le digne fils de son père… Lucius Malfoy, dirigeant du groupe Malfoy Corporation, l'un des hommes les plus riches et puissants de Metropolis…

Doucement mais sûrement l'ascenseur montait, et allait bientôt atteindre le 19ème étage, où une femme d'une quarantaine d'année allait bientôt descendre. Harry leva les yeux dans un soupir de désespoir pour admirer le plafond de la cage. Personne ne lui avait répondu, et il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait sorti une phrase aussi stupide. Il regarda les boutons de l'ascenseur… le 23ème était allumé. Il devait donc bien y avoir quelqu'un qui irait au même étage que lui… En son for intérieur Harry pria fort pour que cette personne soit la jeune fille qui lui avait retenu l'ascenseur, c'était la seule qui semblait un minimum sympathique.

19ème. La bonne femme murmura un léger 'pardon' et sortit de la cage. Les portes se refermèrent devant Harry qui jeta un regard en biais, scrutant ainsi le jeune blond.

Il était à peine plus petit que lui, portait avec classe un costume dont la coupe lui allait parfaitement. Ce qui intéressa le plus Harry était le teint clair, presque pur du jeune homme. Une peau parfaite, un nez droit, légèrement retroussé, de belles pommettes. « Un vrai dandy » pensa t il. Et ces cheveux... blonds platine, fins, d'aspect soyeux, retombant sur son front.

Draco Malfoy regarda sa montre agacé, il n'aimait pas être en retard, et ce matin il l'était. A cause d'un stupide bus scolaire qui l'avait empêché de rouler au dessus de 40km/h, il avait déjà 7min de retard, et 7min pour Draco Malfoy s'était suffisant pour ruiner sa matinée. Le jeune reporter tourna légèrement la tête et vis son voisin qui le regardait. Et... Mon Dieu qui venait de lui sourire… Draco fixa un point droit devant lui, impatient d'arriver enfin à ce foutu 23ème étage.

Ses vœux furent exhaussés et la cloche de l'ascenseur retentit. Harry souffla de contentement alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Malgré lui, au fur et à mesure que se dévoilait face à lui l'étage de la rédaction, les bureaux, les gens qui s'activaient, il sourit. Il s'avança alors que le blond sortit précipitamment et le bouscula. L'attaché-case du brun tomba par terre et quelques dossiers se renversèrent sur sol. Harry fulmina et se baissa pour tout ramasser alors que le responsable de cette inadmissible attaque lui jeta un regard que le brun traduisit par « non mais quel looser ».

Harry se releva, et admira l'étage tout entier qui s'étalait face à lui, d'une immensité qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de bureaux, certaines personnes étaient pendues au téléphone, d'autres avaient les yeux rivés sur leur pc. L'étage était éclairé par la lumière extérieure, car les murs étaient complètement vitrés… Tout ceci fascina Harry qui s'approcha doucement d'une des immenses vitres. Il voyait une bonne partie du quartier, les gens grands comme des fourmis qui marchaient dans les rues blindées… Il aurait pu rester de longues minutes à regarder ainsi la ville, cela lui rappelait les quelques fois où il avait survolé Metropolis, il avait été émerveillé par tant d'activité. Ca changeait de Smallville, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Le brun se ressaisit doucement, il devait poser sa candidature. Il était ici pour enfin réaliser son rêve. Etre reporter pour un des meilleurs journaux. Etre reporter au _Daily Planet_… Il sourit et se dirigea vers… il ne sait où… Il s'arrêta soudainement et accosta un jeune roux qui s'affairait à la machine à café.

« Euh, excusez moi, je suis Harry Potter, je cherche le bureau du directeur…

- Ah, bonjour. »

Le roux lui tendit la main qu'Harry serra avec joie.

« Ron Wealsey, le bureau de Mr Snape est tout au bout, sur la porte c'est indiqué. Vous ne devriez pas vous tromper. »

Harry sourit, enfin quelqu'un qui avait l'amabilité de lui répondre. Il se lança d'une manière un peu incertaine, il sentait que peut être il pouvait s'autoriser de parler un peu avec ce Ron.

« Euh, en fait je suis là pour déposer une candidature, j'espère que ça se passera bien. »

Le sourire de Weasley se figea légèrement, il toussota un peu, et la machine à café s'arrêta. Il attrapa le gobelet et le tendit à Harry.

« Ecoute, prend ça. Mr Snape attend son café noir, sans sucre. Avec un peu de chance il t'écoutera peut-être si tu lui apportes… Mais bon courage… »

Harry grimaça… Ron tourna les talons et retourna à ses occupations. Le brun respira profondément et se dirigea vers le bureau de son futur patron (du moins il l'espérait de tout son cœur). Il était face à la porte et hésita sérieusement à frapper. Apparemment là dedans il y avait une discussion plutôt houleuse, et Harry se dit que même s'il n'avait pas de chance, il devait se lancer.

Son poignet hésita légèrement, puis il frappa la porte en bois.

Silence…

« Entrez bon sang ! »

Harry dégluti, il entra d'un pas qui se voulait entreprenant.

Le jeune blond de l'ascenseur haussa un sourcil dubitatif en le voyant pénétrer, quand au grand patron avachi sur sa chaise immense, devant son bureau immense, il ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil et reprit.

« _Les clowns attaquent la banque de la Bourse,_ voilà leur première page Draco ! Et nous ? Peux-tu me rappeler notre putain de première page ? »

Malfoy passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« L'amorce de...

- JE M'EN FOUS. C'est de la merde. »

Le vieil homme aigri attrapa le journal posé devant son bureau et le balança dans la pièce

« Tout ça, c'est un ramassis de merde ! Demain je veux qu'on ait un sujet, un vrai. Est-ce que c'est si difficile que ça ? Est-ce que je demande la lune ? Je demande la lune Draco ?»

Draco secoua la tête.

« Bien, alors si ces atrophiés du cerveau de chez _Metropolis Times_ arrivent à être sur le coup, toi aussi tu as grandement intérêt à l'être. Et vous, vous voulez quoi ? »

Harry sursauta légèrement en comprenant que le glacial Snape s'adressait à lui.

« C'est mon café ? Donnez moi ça, j'attends depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps ! La prochaine fois apportez le moi à midi, ne vous dérangez pas. » Dit il sarcastiquement.

Le jeune brun écarquilla les yeux.

« Euh, pardon, monsieur Snape, en fait voilà je suis… »

Le dit Snape tendit sa main, et Harry lui donna son café encore fumant.

« Vous êtes dehors maintenant, et toi aussi Draco, la conversation est terminée. »

Draco franchit la porte en pestant. Dieu qu'il détestait les sautes d'humeurs de son patron, d'autant plus qu'il était le premier à rager contre ce scoop qui lui était passé sous le nez.

« Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot « dehors » ? »

La voix du vieil homme claqua dans l'air, donnant quelques frissons à Harry, mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« En fait, désolé monsieur Snape mais je suis là pour… »

« Oui vous êtes le nouveau c'est ça ? Votre nom, vous ne vous êtes même pas présenté, tss. »

Harry se mordit les joues. Quel homme exécrable.

« Potter, Harry Potter. »

« Bien, monsieur Potter, DEHORS, allez voir… quelqu'un, je ne sais pas, débrouillez vous pour qu'on vous montre votre bureau. »

Harry sourit, il fit demi-tour et sortit du bureau, non sans donner un au revoir de politesse qui n'eut aucune réponse. Il resta adossé à la porte quelques instants.  
Alors ça y est ? Il était pris ? Il était enfin reporter au _Daily Planet_.

Le jeune brun était toute fois un peu étonné que Snape l'ait engagé ainsi, sans même prendre la peine de lui poser quelques questions… Il avait déjà envoyé sa candidature, après tout, il avait du faire mouche.

Il regarda ses tout nouveaux collègues s'affairer dans l'immense étage qui s'étalait devant lui. Il vit au loin Ron Weasley. Sans plus se poser de question, Harry se dirigea vers la personne qu'il estimait la plus évidente pour l'aider. Le roux le regarda avancer jusqu'à lui, et sourit.

« Ah, alors ? Vous êtes sorti vivant de l'antre du dragon ? »

Harry hocha la tête, fort content.

« Oui, j'ai été engagé, Mr Snape m'a demandé de m'adresser à quelqu'un pour me montrer mon… hum, bureau ? »

Ron acquiesça.

« Pas de problème, ravi de vous voir parmi nous. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre place. »

Après quelques mètres en arrière, Harry se trouva tout proche du bureau de Snape, face à une table remplie de paperasse, de dossiers. Ron tendit les mains vers la chaise.

« Tadam, voila votre bureau, où vous pouvez le voir, vous attends déjà beaucoup de travail… Ne vous en faites pas, il n'est pas toujours comme ça, parfois il est presque humain. Mais bon, je suis sûr que vous allez réussir à bien vous y faire. Laissez-moi quand même-vous dire, que même si vous faites correctement votre travail, il trouvera toujours quelque chose à redire… Je ne voudrais pas vous démoraliser mais, le dernier stagiaire n'est resté que deux semaines… En tout cas, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Faites moi signe. »

Harry sourit pour la forme, il regarda encore une fois le bureau rempli de feuilles en tout genre, puis il s'adressa à Ron qui allait s'en aller.

« Euh attendez, je ne comprends pas bien, hm… Comment se fait-il que j'ai déjà, tout ça ? »

Ron se gratta la nuque.

« Ba comme je vous l'ai dit, l'ancien stagiaire que Mr Snape a pris est vite parti, et ça fait déjà cinq jours qu'il n'y a plus personne pour s'occuper d'aider la secrétaire, d'où l'urgence. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Oui je sais » Reprit le rouquin, « Vous vous dites que pour cinq jours seulement ça fait beaucoup de paperasse, Mr Snape est toujours très occupé il faut dire. Je suis sûr que… »

Le brun secoua la tête, et rit nerveusement.

« Non, nan, hum… Vous vous trompez je crois, je ne suis pas là pour être assistant, je suis le nouveau reporter. »

Harry sourit gentiment, alors que le visage de Ron prenait des trais sérieux.

« Excusez moi, mais… non, enfin, ce n'est pas possible… »

Le jeune homme à lunettes pinça ses lèvres.

« Mais, si... enfin, je suis le nouveau reporter… »

Sa main vint s'écraser sur son visage, et il souffla.

« Je vois… merci quand même Ron »

Le roux fit une moue embarrassée, Harry se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bureau du patron.

Il inspira fortement, toqua et entra sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Snape claqua sa langue, agacé.

« Vous, encore ? Est-ce que…

- Excusez moi monsieur Snape, mais je pense qu'il y a eu un mal entendu, je suis ici pour un poste de reporter. »

Harry s'avança jusqu'au bureau et déposa son CV.

Snape le regarda étrangement.

« En effet il y a un malentendu »

Harry hocha la tête alors que le patron du journal reprit.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de reporter, du balais !

- Mais monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'avais rendez-vous pour un entretient. »

« Ecoutez, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre, il n'y a plus personne qui bosse correctement dans ce fichu journal. » Dit-il pour lui-même. « Mon agenda n'est plus à jour depuis 5jours, je n'ai aucun rendez vous avec vous, et j'en suis ravi.

- Moi j'en ai un ! Regardez au moins mon CV, je ne vais vous prendre que 5min de votre temps… s'il vous plait. De toutes façons je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu mon entretient. »

Snape esquissa un sourire amusé. Il prit le papier sur son bureau et le survola avec vitesse.

« Candidature rejetée. »

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa. Quel enfoiré…

Il regarda avec mépris l'homme d'âge mûr, qui le lui rendit bien, puis il se retourna pour quitter la pièce, attrapant avec vigueur la poignée de cette fichue porte de ce bureau de merde.

« L'assistant n'est pas là, donc… »

Le jeune brun regarda Snape qui le fixait.

« Occupez vous de son travail si ça vous chante. »

« Non, ça ne me chante pas vraiment » reprit Harry vraiment écœuré.

« Mais si, je suis sûr que vous êtes digne d'accomplir tout ce travail. »

Harry allait répliquer mais le téléphone sonna. Snape décrocha très aimablement, et le jeune homme partit, ne voulant pas être une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que cet enfoiré.

Après tout, s'il avait du bosser pour cet homme abjecte…

Harry était plutôt content de ne pas avoir été pris…

En fait, non…

Il aurait tout donné pour avoir ce job. Le job de ses rêves, dans le plus grand journal de cet état…

Il souffla, le début de sa nouvelle vie commençait vraiment on ne peut mieux !

Son regard se posa sur Ron qui était apparemment resté à proximité du bureau. Le jeune roux lui fit signe de venir, et Harry s'exécuta, d'un pas dépité.

« Ca s'est mal passé ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… »

Ron sourit tristement.

« Ce n'est pas facile de trouver un travail dans ce milieu. »

Harry rit doucement.

« Ah ba j'ai trouvé un travail d'assistant, la belle jambe.

- Il vous a proposé ça ? »

Harry acquiesça, et Ron réfléchit quelques instants.

« Vous savez, vous devriez quand même garder le poste, quelques semaines… je sais que c'est un peu incongru tout ça, mais essayez de montrer de quoi vous êtes capables, peut-être que si vous lui présentez de bons sujets, le chef vous prendra. »

Ron sourit et s'en alla, laissant Harry incertain.

Il réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire le rouquin. Après tout, il avait raison. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Il avait les qualifications requises pour être journaliste, il avait juste à faire ses preuves. Et si ça ne marchait pas, il s'en irait. Rien à perdre, tout à gagner.

Avec néanmoins beaucoup de dépit, Harry s'installa sur son nouveau bureau, et commença à éplucher la paperasse, carnet de rendez vous, numéros à appeler… Mon Dieu… Il allait être le pseudo secrétaire de la rédaction… Blaise allait bien se foutre de sa gueule…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

22h45.

Harry Potter sortait enfin de cet immeuble machiavélique. Fichu job qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté ne serait ce que pour peu de temps…

Le jeune homme pesta, et fit un deuxième tour avec son écharpe. Le vent était froid, et pourtant, il ne sentait pas vraiment de différence. A vrai dire il aurait pu tout bonnement être en T shirt, l'effet n'aurait pas été bien différent. Mais voilà, Harry voulait se fondre dans la masse, être comme tout le monde. Porter des lunettes inutiles, faire un deuxième tour d'écharpe inutile… Ca lui plaisait au fond. Son corps ne demandait jamais rien, mais son mental aspirait à tant de choses.

Le brun regarda autour de lui. Les rues étaient éclairées par les grands lampadaires, par les voitures qui passaient. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde, quelques passants par ci par là. Harry soupira. Hors de question de prendre le métro ou le bus à cette heure ci, il avait tellement hâte d'arriver chez lui. De rentrer le plus vite possible.

Quand Blaise l'avait appelé dans l'après-midi pour lui demander s'il avait été embauché, Harry lui avait dit les grandes lignes de sa matinée. Sa matinée ô combien géniale… Blaise compatissait, et à sa grande surprise il n'avait pas fait de blague de mauvais goût. Il savait que pour Harry être reporter était un rêve. Etre reporter au _Daily Planet_ était LE rêve.

Harry traversa la grande avenue du quartier d'affaires et repéra au loin quelques petites rues. De là il pourrait tranquillement s'éclipser, et en moins de deux il serait chez lui.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Dans la pénombre d'une ruelle de Metropolis, on distinguait deux silhouettes.

« S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal !

- Ton sac jte dis, magne toi ! »

La sexagénaire s'exécuta d'une main tremblante, les yeux rivés sur le canif pointé vers elle. Le jeune homme lui arracha violemment son sac, ce qui fit crier la vieille dame.

« Tu vas la fermer ! Maintenant ta bague, et vide tes poches.

- Non pas ma bague, elle vient de mon mari… »

Mais les supplications étaient vaines.

Le jeune homme s'approcha violement de la dame, le couteau pointé vers elle.

La vieille femme retira son alliance, les yeux pleins de larmes et de colère, et la jeta sur le sol, prêt de son agresseur.

Ce dernier s'abaissa pour récupérer le petit objet scintillant et se releva aussi sec.

« Qu'est ce que t'as fait là ?!! Putain, salope, tu te prends pour qui ? »

Alors qu'il s'avançait un peu plus, la vieille se retourna pour courir, et cria du plus fort qu'elle le pu.

Elle appelait à l'aide.

Elle appelait, priant pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, alors que d'un geste brusque on l'attrapa par le bras pour la tirer violemment.

Elle fut jetée par terre.

Dans ses sanglots, elle entendit alors son agresseur qui se mit à hurler.

La vieille dame souleva sa tête, et vit un homme tenant fermement le poignet du criminel, le tordant jusqu'à lui arracher un autre hurlement. Avec ferveur l'agresseur donna un grand coup de couteau de sa main libre, visant les côtes de son tortionnaire. La lame se brisa. Elle se brisa au contact de la peau de l'inconnu.

La femme fixa le sol, les yeux rivés pendant de longues secondes sur les petits bouts de lames éclatés par terre.

Une voix douce parlait… que disait-elle ?

Elle releva la tête et vu son sauveur qui lui tendait la main.

« Madame ? Vous allez-bien ? »

La sexagénaire attrapa la main et se fit relever. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sac, l'air un peu inquiet.

Elle tourna la tête vers le sol, regardant quelques mètres plus loin son agresseur allongé, visiblement inconscient.

« La police va s'en charger, je vais les joindre. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Est- ce que ça va ? »

La petite vieille acquiesça et Harry lui sourit.

Il fit demi-tour pour aller à la cabine téléphonique de l'angle de la rue, alors qu'il avait fait déjà plusieurs mètres la femme lui cria :

« Merci ! Qui que vous soyez… merci »

Pour toute réponse Harry leva la main doucement, puis il rejoignit la cabine.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

« Attendez ! »

Le tout nouvel assistant pénétra dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment (ah ahh ahhhh aahhh en apesannnteuuuuur XD).

Il rajusta doucement sa cravate alors que la boîte métallique commençait doucement son ascension. Harry regarda du coin de l'œil ses partenaires de quelques minutes. Encore Draco Malfoy.

Mémo personnel : 7h30, heure d'arrivée du grand manitou, sa sainteté, roi de la plume… Malfoy.

1er dong de l'ascenseur : 11ème étage.

Harry resongeait à l'entretient qu'il avait surpris entre Malfoy et Snape. Il se rappela ainsi le visage fermé du blond, et la rage du patron. Harry pensa avec évidence à la première fois qu'il avait lu un article du grand Draco Malfoy. Il était sans doute le plus talentueux reporter de ces 5 dernières années. Harry admirait son travail. Même s'il n'était pour le moment qu'un fichu assistant, il se sentit assez fier de lui de pouvoir travailler dans le même milieu que Malfoy, de travailler tout bonnement au _Daily Planet_.

Le brun se tourna vers le reporter et lui sourit franchement, tout en lui tendant la main.

« Bonjour, vous êtes Draco Malfoy, c'est ça ? Je vous admire beaucoup. En fait, j'aimerais vraiment être un aussi bon reporter que vous. »

Draco ria légèrement, le timbre de sa voix tendait à être un tantinet sarcastique.

Le jeune homme à lunettes resta quelques secondes déconcerté, puis remis sa main dans sa poche.

2ème sonnerie : 20ème étage.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis le nouvel assistant, mais ce n'est que temporaire. En vérité j'espère être engagé en temps que reporter. On s'est vu la dernière fois dans le bureau de Mr Snape, vous vous souvenez ? »

Draco tourna légèrement la tête pour fixer Harry.

Celui-ci se sentit un peu gêné par le regard qu'il sentait encré dans ses prunelles.

« Oui, je me rappelle. » Répondit le blond d'une voix trainante.

« Oui. » Reprit il, « vous vous êtes aussi rétamé par terre à la sortie de l'ascenseur. »

Au souvenir de la scène Harry grimaça, re-visualisant le moment où il s'était fait toisé purement et simplement avec dédain par le blond.

La cloche sonna pour la troisième fois. 23ème étage.

Sans plus de formalité Draco sortit de l'ascenseur, non sans lâcher une légère et douce phrase.

« Je veux mon café avec de la crème, une cuillère de sucre… et chaud. C'est évident. » Reprit-il d'un ton détaché.

Harry tiqua.

Il était pris pour un con.

Mémo personnel : cracher dans le café, la crème aura quelques bulles. Il se dit alors que Draco devait probablement adorer les bulles.

« Hey Harry ! »

L'interpellé se retourna, non sans d'abord foudroyer la nuque du blond qui s'avançait dans l'étage.

« Ah, Ron ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. »

Durant la journée d'hier, Harry avait pu sympathiser un peu plus avec le roux, qui avait d'ailleurs eu la gentillesse de lui expliquer deux trois trucs. Harry était content de voir qu'il avait au moins un allié ici.

« Moi aussi, mais te réjouis pas trop vite. Y'a une pile de dossier sur ton bureau, faut que tu photocopies tout ça en 23 exemplaires, et c'est pour 10heures. Tu dois aussi ramener tout les matins un exemplaire du _Metropolis Times_ au grand patron. Désolé, on se voit à midi, ok ? »

Harry acquiesça et fit demi-tour dans l'idée d'aller acheter en bas de la rue, ce foutu exemplaire du _Metropolis times_.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son agréable patron, il se fit interpeler.

« J'attends. »

Harry se retourna pour faire face à un Draco impatient.

« Mon café. » Reprit il, alors que le cerveau d'Harry eu un déclic.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, et fila apporter au dragon son fichu journal, puis il y alla d'un pas (ô combien pressé) à la machine à café pour ramener ensuite à sa sainteté Draco son bien.

Le reporter attrapa le gobelet, et lâcha avec une amabilité naturelle un « pas trop tôt». Il amena le verre de café à ses lèvres alors qu'Harry sourit faussement.

Mémo personnel : Effectivement, Draco avait l'air de trouver les bulles à son goût.

Il allait faire demi-tour quand le blond s'adressa à lui d'une voix trainante.

« Vous demanderez au photographe un format 15x21 pour le cliché 32, qu'il éclaircisse la photo, et un filtre d'un ton en dessous. Je veux également une photocopie des articles du jour. Ah, et, Henri s'il vous plait, dépêchez-vous. »

Sourire hypocrite.

« Harry, je m'appelle Harry. »

Draco le regarda avec étonnement. Un étonnement que le brun traduisit par « et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? ».

Le jeune homme à lunettes fit demi-tour. Il en avait déjà plus que marre de cette matinée. Il alla dans la salle à photocopieuses. Il allait en avoir pour une plombe, ça c'était sûr. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Ron entra dans la pièce.

« J'ai deux minutes à moi, jme doutais que je te trouverais ici. File moi un paquet, je vais t'aider. »

Harry sourit, et tendit une petite pile à son collègue.

« Je suis pas vraiment prêt d'avoir finit, et je dois encore trouver ce mec là… Je suis sûr que ça va encore être un gars désagréable. Jte jure si Malfoy pouvait gentiment aller se faire voir…

- Ah, ba ça… c'est qui le gars que tu dois voir ? »

Harry fit mine de s'étrangler.

« Je dois aller m'entretenir avec le photographe qui travaille avec Malfoy. Purée, c'est que le gars doit en tenir une bonne couche pour bosser avec lui, tu le connais ? »

Ron sourit.

« Ouai, je vois un peu qui c'est. Mais je crois pas qu'il soit désagréable, je crois même que c'est un mec vraiment sympa. En plus, il a vraiment une bonne tête.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle… et il ressemble à quoi ? Trouver quelqu'un ici c'est l'enfer, tous les bureaux sont presque côte à côte… »

Ron arrêta la machine, il en sortit la feuille de planning, puis il en prit une autre qu'il réinséra avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

« Ba, il a une allure cool, il est de taille moyenne, assez beau, les cheveux roux, et je dirais qu'en ce moment il doit se trouver dans la salle à photocopieuses. »

Harry sourit.

«Non… sérieusement, tu es photographe ? Et… tu bosses avec Malfoy… »

Le rouquin passa sa main sur sa nuque.

« Ouai mais au fond, il est pas si chien que ça. »

Il arrêta la machine qui avait finit de cracher ses feuilles, ramassa le petit paquet et alla le tendre à Harry.

« Bon allez, on va faire ce qu'il t'a demandé, et tu reprendras tes photocopies après, tu viens ?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

« Attends, attends, tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont vu utiliser tes pouvoirs ?

- J'ai soulevé l'un des types, et ses pieds ne touchaient plus vraiment le sol. »

Blaise passa ses mains sur son visage nerveusement.

« Harry, t'aurais pu faire attention… Et si malgré la pénombre ils aient vu ton visage ? Je sais pas, imagine qu'ils puissent t'identifier ? »

Le brun s'affala sur le canapé.

« Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Ce type se faisait agresser, j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de penser à comment lui venir en aide, j'ai un peu foncé dans le tas. »

Blaise s'installa à côté de lui.

« Ouai… j'imagine bien. Mais bon sang… Ca va faire cinq personnes qui t'ont vu en deux soirs. Je sens que ça va mal finir tout ça. »

Harry soupira. Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré non plus. Il avait toujours fait très attention, il était habitué à se cacher, à ne jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs devant autrui. Mais là… Il avait été témoin de deux agressions en deux soirs. Impossible de rester sans rien faire…

« T'aurais pu te mettre un sac sur la tête je sais pas… »

Le brun rigola.

« Oui c'est sûr, l'homme masqué.

- Ba sincèrement Harry, si tu dois sauver des gens, montrer tes pouvoirs tous les jours, te camoufler serait peut-être une solution oui.

- Bon allez, il se fait tard, je vais me coucher. »

Blaise le regarda d'un air désabusé.

« C'est çaaa… va te coucher pour la forme…

- Je vais méditer, nuance. » Reprit le brun d'un air faussement supérieur, puis il se dirigea vers le couloir.

« Hey Harry, promets de faire attention la prochaine fois. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et s'engouffra dans le corridor.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

C'était son troisième jour de boulot. Harry regardait ses chaussures priant pour qu'aujourd'hui soit un meilleur jour. Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt Draco Malfoy, lui faisait dire qu'aujourd'hui allait être mouvementé. En effet le jeune homme à côté de lui avait l'air plus que tendu.

Le blond regardait sa montre avec agacement. 7h27.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, laissa deux personnes sortir, alors que le jeune reporter semblait de plus en plus furax.

Harry l'épia doucement, il posa son regard sur les sourcils froncés de Draco, sur ses lèvres légèrement pincées en une moue que le brun trouva assez marrante. Il faut dire qu'Harry trouvait au final très réjouissant de voir le blond dans cet état. Ses yeux détaillèrent les mains fines qui se tordaient, alors que Draco regarda pour la énième et inutile fois sa montre.

La cloche retentit. 23ème étage.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour laisser en sortir un Draco Malfoy plus crispé que jamais. Harry s'amusait décidément beaucoup à le regarder ce matin.

Il sortit lui aussi de la cage métallique, alors que son prédécesseur s'arrêta net face à l'étage et se mit à crier à la surprise générale.

« Qui a quelque chose à me dire sur ces agressions ? »

Silence.

« Quelques uns d'entre vous ont du en entendre parler, non ? » Reprit-il d'une voix forte, mais néanmoins trainante. « Ce justicier qui sauve des gens ? Ca cache un truc de louche, je veux un maximum de personnes sur le coup. »

Harry soupira. Est-ce qu'on parlait de lui là ?

Draco se retourna pour fixer le brun qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

« Café, si ce n'est pas trop demandé… » Dit-il d'un ton détaché.

Puis il tourna les talons pour rejoindre au fond de la salle son bureau.

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever son manteau et se dirigea vers la machine à café : un pour Snape, puis Malfoy, et les autres reporters dont il était à la botte…

Il alla apporter son bien à Snape qui ne lui jeta pas même un regard, puis se dirigea vers Draco qui était au téléphone.

« Oui… je sais, écoute si tu veux on peut… »

Le blond s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa conversation pour fixer Harry et lui dit sarcastiquement :

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? Non parce que je suis au téléphone au cas où ça ne se verrait pas. »

Puis sans même attendre une quelconque réponse il reprit sa conversation.

« Non c'est bon, un simple stagiaire... Oui… on se voit tout à l'heure ?... »

Une petite voix dans le for intérieur d'Harry s'écria le mot « connard » qui résonna élégamment à ses oreilles.

Il déposa le café sur le coin du bureau et fit demi-tour non sans maudire une nouvelle fois Malfoy.

Les rumeurs allaient bon trains. Presque tout le monde à l'étage avait quelque chose à dire sur ce fameux sauveur… Harry était en pleine méditation alors que Ron vint s'adresser à lui.

« Hm, désolé Ron, je n'écoutais pas, je pensais à cette fameuse histoire, tu disais ?

- Jte saluais. » Dit le roux en souriant.

« Ah… dis-moi, hm… qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement sur ce mec qui sauverait des gens ?

- Mwarf… ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à ces histoires. Il paraîtrait qu'un type, un surhomme, sauve des vies en utilisant une force incroyable, qu'il serait même indestructible dû à une opération qui l'aurait rendu bionique. Ce matin j'ai encore entendu dire qu'il aurait tué quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant… nan mais t'imagines ? »

Harry rigola. En effet, tout ça c'était un peu trop. Au final, il n'y avait sûrement pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour toutes ces histoires… Mais ce soir Blaise allait encore piquer une crise.

« Enfin en tout cas, pour les reporters ce n'est pas des informations à prendre à la légère… Draco en est fou, t'as vu ça ? Il est à fond sur le dossier. Il m'a dit que cet après-midi il irait voir un informateur probablement.

- Un informateur ? C'est-à-dire ? » Répondit Harry plus qu'intéressé.

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais bon… franchement à mon avis il perd son temps. En plus je ne suis pas sûr que Snape apprécie qu'il dépense son énergie sur ce genre de dires absurdes. »

« HEY. »

Silence.

Ron et Harry se retournèrent pour voir une dizaine de mètres plus loin Draco Malfoy, assis sur sa chaise qui les fixait. Tout le monde le regardait. Puis tout le monde regarda les deux interpellés.

« Tu crois qu'il a entendu ? » Demanda Harry doucement.

« Non, je crois qu'il t'appelle… »

Harry se dirigea d'un pas résigné vers le reporter, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait encore lui demander.

« Il est froid. » Dit le blond d'une voix lente.

« Pardon ? » Demanda le jeune homme à lunettes, un peu déconcerté.

« Mon café, Henri. Il est froid. »

L'assistant se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ne pas faire de vague… Il récupéra le gobelet alors que Malfoy ne lui portait déjà plus aucune attention. Harry fixa le café légèrement clair à cause de la crème, puis força légèrement sur ses yeux. Le café se mit à faire quelques frémissements alors que de la fumée s'élevait au dessus du gobelet.

Le brun retendit la boisson chaude au reporter.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Ce café est chaud. »

Draco le fixa d'un air qui voulait dire « non mais vous me prenez pour un con ? ». Mais devant l'insistance du brun, Draco attrapa le café et le porta à ses lèvres.

Harry sourit.

Draco cracha et porta une main contre sa bouche.

« Ah. Jme suis brûlé…

- Vous voyez, c'était chaud. »

Le blond fusilla du regard le stagiaire, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, à part que sa langue était vraiment douloureuse.

« Au fait je m'appelle Harry, pas Henri. »

Sourire hypocrite.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Draco entra dans le Café du Monde, et scruta quelques secondes à peine la salle.

Il repéra la table et s'y dirigea rapidement pour s'y asseoir.

« Bonjour chère informatrice, excuse moi je suis un peu en retard.

- De quelques minutes à peine, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai commandé un expresso caramel. »

Elle lui tendit la tasse que Draco accepta, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci Pansy. Alors dis moi, qu'est ce que tu sais à propos de ce soit disant sûr-homme ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Honnêtement, on a eu quelques plaintes sur lui, des vagues dépositions. Une femme par exemple s'est faite agresser cette semaine, et elle jure que ce type aurait reçu un coup de couteau de l'agresseur dans le ventre. Seulement il n'a rien eu, la lame se serait brisée. L'agresseur confirme également le fait. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« Le truc c'est qu'effectivement » reprit la brunette, « on a trouvé la lame cassée en mille morceau sur le sol, mais bon. Il aurait pu taper sur du béton, ou je ne sais quoi… »

Le blond sourit légèrement.

« Cette histoire ressemble plutôt à une belle mascarade donc ?

- Franchement Draco, si tu veux mon avis… Les dépositions ne sont pas crédibles, il n'y a pas de preuves concrètes, au poste on est tous septiques. Le boss m'a mis sur l'affaire, jte dis tout ce qu'on sait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose… »

Le jeune homme but un peu de son café caramel, avant de répondre.

« Le truc, c'est que Snape est sur les nerfs en ce moment. On a raté le scoop des clowns cambrioleurs… Et il faut vraiment que je sois au taquet.

- Ouai… si j'avais pas été en congé ce jour là, crois moi tu aurais eu toutes les informations que tu voulais. Mais jme suis quand même renseignée sur l'affaire pour toi, et on a pas vraiment de piste non plus. On arrive à rien, pas de pistes, pas d'indices… Ces mecs sont de vrais pros, et on est tous à peu près convaincu qu'ils vont remettre ça… Mais où et quand…

- Je vois. Enfin, si tu commences à avoir une idée ou une info, je suis preneur. »

Pansy acquiesça. Depuis que Draco était journaliste, et depuis qu'elle avait été promue au commissariat de Metropolis, la jeune femme ne passait pas une semaine sans donner des tuyaux à son meilleur ami. Elle connaissait le professionnalisme du blond, et savait que même s'il était prêt à tout, il ne diffusait que des infos vraies, validées, et jamais des rumeurs comme dans tous ces torchons qu'on trouvait…

« En tout cas, pour cette histoire de sûr-homme, laisse tomber, ça ne vaut pas un clou, crois moi Draco. »

Le blond regarda sa montre, et s'excusa.

« Ma chère Pansy, merci pour tout, mais je dois filer, j'ai vraiment du boulot… »

La jeune femme se leva en même temps que le garçon, et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar pour payer leurs consommations. Draco déposa un billet.

« Je paye, pour me pardonner du retard. »

La brune sourit doucement, et regarda la télévision au dessus du bar. On y voyait un homme habillé avec élégance parler à un journaliste.

_« C'est une évidence que Metropolis ne peut refuser de telles offres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le maire n'a pas déjà accepté ma proposition. Mais je sais que de nombreux citoyens soutiennent mon projet, et je compte bien faire en sorte qu'il soit mené à bien._

_- Êtes-vous prêt à tout pour cela ? demanda le journaliste avec intérêt._

_- Enfin, voyons… Je suis sûr que Monsieur le maire se rendra vite compte de l'utilité de mon appui, et que nous conviendrons indéniablement à un arrangement. »_

Draco fixa également l'écran et secoua sa tête. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, reportant son regard furieux sur la TV.

« Tu devrais aller le voir… » dit Pansy à l'attention de son ami.

« Ce que fait cet homme ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Mais Draco, c'est ton père. Que tu le veuilles ou non… »

« Il paraît. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le blond quitta le café, suivit de peu par l'inspecteur.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au 23ème étage. Harry sortit d'un air détendu. Il avança jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel se trouvaient quelques piles de feuilles. Ce matin il était venu légèrement en avance. Pas de Draco Malfoy dans la cage métallique, et Harry était convaincu que la matinée allait être plutôt bonne. Mais c'était sans redouter la fureur du dragon noir.

Le patron du _Daily Planet_ sortit de son bureau avec rage, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Il était pendu à son téléphone portable, qu'il raccrocha à peine sortit de son antre. Il le jeta violemment dans la pièce contre le sol. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, attendant la sentence terrible qui allait probablement s'abattre. Le temps semblait presque arrêté.

Snape avança de quelques mètres, cherchant des yeux quelque chose, ou bien quelqu'un.

Il s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur Harry qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu de son « retirage d'écharpe ».

« Vous. »

Tout le monde fixa Harry, et celui-ci cessa immédiatement de respirer, se sentant presque comme aspiré par le sol.

« Vous. » Reprit-il. « Allez m'apporter le _Metropolis Times_ ! VITE ! »

Puis le grand patron retourna dans son bureau faisant encore une fois claquer la porte.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Bon sang que ce type était affreux. Il avait oublié de prendre ce fichu journal, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi faire ce cirque !

Il secoua nerveusement sa tête, et fit demi-tour pour aller rejoindre l'ascenseur. Il entendit plusieurs de ses collègues chuchoter sur son passage. Harry tendit l'oreille, entendant quelques murmurent ça et là.

« les agressions sont même décrites » « … surhomme » « la lame s'est brisée »

Harry se figea.

On parlait de lui ? Ils savaient ? Est-ce que tout le monde savait la vérité?

« … _Metropolis Times_ ont le scoop du mois, avec les interviews » « Malfoy va être en colère… »

Harry souffla.

Alors la rumeur devait commencer à se rependre… Le brun se mordit les lèvres, il espérait qu'aucun portrait robot ou quoi que ce soit n'ait été diffusé. Il se sentait mal…

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Harry pénétra dedans, redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour se ruer presque vers le kiosque à journaux devant le bâtiment. Il acheta le journal dont le gros titre était « L'homme mystère : sa force est sûr-humaine ! »

Harry lu rapidement l'article, il soupira. Il n'y avait heureusement aucune réelle description. Aucune caractéristique qui pourrait faire penser ne serait-ce qu'une minute qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Il repartit dans l'immeuble et arriva quelques minutes après devant son patron. Draco se trouvait à côté ainsi que Ron et quelques autres reporters du journal. Snape, l'air furieux, lui arracha des mains le journal.

Son regard parcouru les lignes rapidement, comme l'avait fait son employé un peu avant.

Tous attendirent une réaction qui ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

« L'enfoiré… »

Le mot avait été lâché entre les dents serrées du patron.

Il déchira violemment le journal et envoya valdinguer les bouts par ci par là.

« Et vous bande d'inutiles que vous êtes ! » dit il à l'attention de tous les reporters.

« Je veux ! J'EXIGE le nom de ce type ! Trouvez moi une photo ! Campez s'il le faut dans les quartiers mal famés de la ville ! BOUGEZ VOUS ! »

Les journalistes retournèrent tous à leur bureau. Draco allait en faire autant lorsqu'il se sentit tirer par le bras.

« Draco je compte sur vous, ne me décevez pas. »

Le blond acquiesça alors que son patron tournait les talons. Il serra les poings de frustration. Ce scoop il devait le faire. Il devait être le premier, comme il l'a si souvent été.

Justicier de pacotille ou pas, Draco se fit le serment de découvrir la vérité et de la montrer à tous.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Note : **En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce début… Je vous réserve plein de choses pour les prochains chapitres ! N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées ! (que vous avez peut être déjà vues dans les albums de _Superman_, ou dans _Lois et Clark_, ou juste comme ça !)

Vos avis, questions, critiques… Merci beaucoup !!

Je suis contente de me remettre à l'écriture avec cette fic, je pense poster une fois par mois au moins ! (cela dépendra de mon temps de travail à la fac… )

A bientôt !

Aki_no_Sabaku


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** HPDM et SSRL principalement ( peut-être RWHG – BZPP )

**Genre:** UA Fantastique, SLASH, probablement un peu OOC (haha)

/ ! \ Histoire à caractère homosexuel, merci de passer votre chemin si cela vous pose un quelconque problème. Possibilité future de Rating -18ans (j'ai pas encore décidée… lol)

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, quant à l'histoire elle provient en très très grande partie du DC Comics _Superman_.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Harry Potter a des pouvoirs extraordinaires, il vient d'arriver dans la ville de Metropolis avec son ami Blaise dans l'espoir de devenir rédacteur pour le journal _Daily Planet_. Mais le patron du _Daily Planet_ Severus Snape ne lui offre qu'un post de stagiaire. Harry va devoir faire ses preuves et prouver qu'il peut travailler aux côtés du meilleur reporter de la ville : Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier ne lui prête que peu d'attention, et Harry ne sympathise qu'avec le photographe Ron Weasley. Potter est témoin de plusieurs agressions et utilise ses pouvoirs en public pour sauver les gens. Peu à peu la rumeur d'un sûr-homme est rependue dans toute la ville, et Harry craint que son secret ne soit découvert. En parallèle, Snape exige de ses reporters un scoop sur « Superman », car le journal concurrent le _Metropolis Times_ est proche d'en avoir l'exclusivité…

**RAR :**  
Merci **Mirolu** pour ta review ! Tu voulais « juste me dire » que tu aimais bien ce remake. Mais c'est déjà beaucoup de me le dire ! Y'en a pleins qui ne le font pas ! lol. Donc voilà, je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi… Je prends tout le courage que tu m'envoies, et je me consacre au chapitre 3 ! (en plus ça rime XD !). Bises !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent en me postant des reviews ^^

**Note :**

Chers lectrices et lecteurs, je me sens étrangement motivée en ce moment pour écrire, et je m'étonne moi-même de ma productivité !

J'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau en plus de ce chapitre.

J'ai fait un dessin de mon Harry Superman ! Oui oui ! lol

En fait, il s'agit plutôt d'un mélange entre Daniel Radcliff et la vision que j'ai de Superman (costaud, carré, froid).

J'ai dessiné via un modèle que j'ai trouvé sur Internet… Je ne sais pas qui en est l'auteur, mais bon, j'ai un peu copié ^^ lol

Bref, il est SUREMENT différent de ce que vous imaginez…

Le dessin se trouve : http: // akisuperman . canalblog .com (le tout attaché)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça a du succès, je songerais peut être à en faire d'autres pour illustrer ma fic ?

Et Bonne année à tous ! La santé surtout, c'est important ! (très peu de kryptonite, lol ! NIARK NIARK !!)

* * *

**Superman**

_Chapitre 02 : Un nouvel héros nommé Superman._

« Non non ! Hors de question ! » s'exclama Blaise.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que la prochaine fois que je vois quelqu'un se faire massacrer je m'enfuis en courant ?! »

Le jeune noir croisa les bras, et se renfrogna sur lui-même.

« Nan... mais ça peut pas continuer comme ça ! A ce train là, ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que quelqu'un ne puisse t'identifier ! »

Harry acquiesça malgré lui. Il savait que son ami avait raison. Si jamais on venait à découvrir qu'il avait... des pouvoirs, qu'il n'était pas humain, qu'est ce qu'il se passerait ? Et pour sa famille ? Il refusait de devoir s'imposer ça, et surtout de devoir imposer une surexposition à ses proches.

Il réfléchit... Puis sourit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Blaise.

Harry fixa son ami et éclata de rire.

« Putain, tu délires parfois toi... » reprit son colocataire.

« Nan, je pensais à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois... Enfin tu m'avais sortit qu'il fallait que jme mette un sac sur la tête, et jpensais que ça serait la meilleure solution au problème... que jme déguise, quelque chose comme ça. »

Ni une, ni deux, Blaise se leva pour prendre une feuille de papier.

« Ok, ok, alors un costume... »

Il se mit à griffonner légèrement mais sûrement. Harry vint se coller à lui pour épier le dessin.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute et une bonne dizaine de boules de papiers sur le sol, Harry sourit.

« C'est ça qu'il faut ! »

Blaise acquiesça.

« Attends, juste... »

Il griffonna un dernier trait sur le dessin, et Harry ria.

« Une cape ! Nan nan, pas de cape !

- Mais si, tu joues les héros là ! Tous les grands héros ont une cape !

- Ouai, mais justement, ça fait pas un peu too much... ? »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu te fous de moi ? En plus tu voles ! Non, il faut vraiment une cape. C'est dit. »

Il tendit le dessin à Harry.

« Voilà, t'as plus qu'à te le faire coudre. »

Le brun attrapa la feuille de papier, et pris ses affaires.

« Ouai, ba je vais m'occuper de ça... le résultat va sûrement être... terrible. »

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Harry s'étira de tout son long. Il posa la pile de feuilles classées sur le coin de son bureau.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 17h30.

Le couturier lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir récupérer sa commande aujourd'hui, Harry avait hâte de pouvoir aller récupérer son costume. Il finissait le travail dans une demi-heure.

Il alla déposer dans le casier de Rogue sa liste de ses rendez vous pour la semaine prochaine, et croisa Ron.

« Tu t'en vas ? » dit il au roux, alors que ce dernier semblait armé pour mitrailler toutes personnes sur son chemin à l'aide de son appareil photo.

« Oui, Draco est sur un coup, donc je dois l'accompagner, je repasse sûrement au bureau après. »

« Désolé mais moi je finis dans trente minutes, alors bonne traque avec Malfoy ! »

« Oui, le pire c'est qu'il m'a pas encore dit qu'... »

« Weasley. »

Les deux jeunes hommes en pleine conversation se retournèrent pour voir quelques mètres plus loin Draco, impatient.

« Je t'attends. Si ça ne se voit pas. » continua t il d'une voix traînante.

Ron soupira, et partit rejoindre son collègue. Harry se sentit soulagé enfin de compte de ne pas travailler en tant que reporter avec Draco. Malgré tout son talent, le jeune blond semblait parfois insignifiant.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le brun plia ses affaires et parti avec un certain entrain récupérer son costume.

Il se posta non loin de la boutique dont l'ouverture débouchait sur une ruelle vide. Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro. Quand il entendit le couturier décrocher il s'éclipsa dans un quart de seconde à peine, entra dans la remise de la boutique sans qu'ainsi personne ne le voit. Il trouva avec rapidité son costume et fila aussi vite qu'il était venu.

A peine le couturier avait il raccroché le téléphone qu'Harry marchait comme si de rien n'était dans la ruelle vide.

Le boutiquier retourna s'affairer dans sa remise et découvrit avec stupéfaction de l'argent ainsi qu'un petit post-it « merci » déposé sur la table de travail.

Etant donné que la commande lui avait été envoyée par courrier, l'homme compris assez rapidement que ce client là n'aimait pas se montrer.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Le costume enfilé, Harry se présenta devant Blaise qui l'attendait affalé sur le canapé.

A la vue de son meilleur ami accoutré ainsi, le jeune noir sourit.

« Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

- Ba, c'était... enfin, ça fait vraiment super héros, y'a pas à dire » reprit il.

Harry fit une moue septique.

« Oui, c'est assez moulant, quand même. C'était pas mieux sur papier ? »

« Nan, il faudrait juste que tu sois, comme harmonisé tu comprends ? »

Son meilleur ami leva un sourcil, l'air dubitatif. Visiblement il ne comprenait pas, non.

Blaise se leva pour se mettre à la hauteur de son colocataire, il s'approcha de lui, et lui enleva ses lunettes.

« Là, c'est mieux... et tes cheveux aussi, faudrait les changer un peu, essaye de te les plaquer en arrière. »

A peine la phrase était elle finie, qu'Harry fila dans la salle de bain et revint aussi rapidement, les cheveux gominés en arrière.

« Alors là, c'est parfait. On ne te reconnait pas ! » s'exclama Blaise.

Harry s'admira un peu dans la glace du salon. Il trouvait le costume vraiment encré dans l'esprit jeux vidéos... Mais après tout.

« Et puis franchement... » continua le jeune noir, « c'est pas comme si le moulant ne t'allait pas... monsieur j'ai un corps parfait. »

Le brun sourit. C'est vrai que son excellente condition physique était pré inscrite dans son ADN.

« Bon allez, qu'est ce que t'attends pour frimer en ville ? »

Harry s'offusqua.

« Tu blagues j'espère ? C'est juste si j'en ai besoin... »

« Et qui te dis que t'en a pas besoin tout de suite ? De toutes façons tu n'es jamais fatigué, alors tu peux bien passer tout ton temps libre à surveiller la ville. »

Le brun sourit malgré lui. Il se sentait heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir aider les gens sans se cacher alors ? Il se dit que ses parents se sentiraient fiers de lui.

Pris dans un élan d'impatience, le nouveau super héros de Metropolis ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola à vitesse fulgurante pour planer au dessus de la ville entière. Il n'avait jamais pu le faire en journée, jamais en volant si bas.

Le vent filait sur son visage, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté pour voir sa cape onduler sous les caresses du vent.

Il passa en plein centre ville quand il vit de l'animation au pied d'un immeuble. Il s'approcha doucement.

Un homme leva la tête et s'écria instantanément « C'est lui !!! C'est l'homme qui a des pouvoirs ! »

Toute la foule fixa Harry qui flottait au dessus d'eux, et le brouhaha ne se fit pas attendre.

« Il y a un homme sur le toît ! Sauvez le ! »

Harry regarda le sommet du building sur lequel se trouvait un homme, prêt à sauter.

Il fonça et s'arrêta, flottant à quelques mètres du toit pour faire face à l'homme au bord du vide.

Harry sourit.

« Un problème ? » dit il à l'attention du suicidaire.

Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il scruta légèrement son interlocuteur… Il était vraiment surpris de voir la tenue de son futur sauveur. Une combinaison moulante entièrement bleue. Un slip rouge par-dessus, des bottes de mêmes couleurs, et une pseudo ceinture jaune. Affreux. AH… et une magnifique cape, rouge… quel goût !

« Je vais sauter, si ça ne se voit pas. » reprit il.

Le brun se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Et bien, je vous en prie, jetez vous. »

Son interlocuteur le regarda avec scepticisme.

« Vous n'essayez même pas de m'en empêcher ?

- Pas si vous êtes résigné Mr Malfoy. »

Draco tiqua.

« Vous me connaissez ? »

Il se sentit légèrement ridicule en cet instant.

« J'ai entendu parler de vous, je savais que vous étiez prêt à tout pour me voir, mais là... vous me flattez. »

Le jeune reporter croisa les bras, agacé.

« Si vous ne vous cachiez pas autant, cela aurait été plus facile.

- Mais j'aime voir que vous vous donnez du mal pour moi. »

Draco manqua de s'étouffer.

« Acceptez une interview avec moi. Les gens ont le droit de savoir qui leur sauve la vie. »

Harry ria.

« Mais je ne vous ai pas encore sauvé. »

Le blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quel culot.

« Visiblement, les gens auraient aussi besoin de savoir quel genre d'individu vous êtes ! »

Menant le geste à la parole, Draco sortit de son manteau un petit appareil photo numérique et le pointa sur Harry.

Ce dernier ne se démonta pas pour autant et flotta jusqu'à lui pour le lui arracher des mains.

Le reporter ne voulu pas lâcher prise et se sentant tirer vers l'avant il trébucha. Il tomba dans le vide, l'appareil en main.

Harry réagit au quart de tour, et pendant que Draco criait dans sa chute libre, il le récupéra doucement.

Ce dernier surpris, lâcha son appareil qui alla s'écraser sur le sol, et se brisa en morceau. Puis il s'accrocha plus fermement au bras de son sauveur.

« Alors on est maladroit peut être ? » railla le brun.

Draco fixa Harry dans les yeux. Il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit, il se sentit déposer au sol, un peu au loin de la foule attroupée au pied de l'immeuble.

« Tout va bien ? » reprit un peu plus sérieusement Harry, en voyant l'air légèrement perturbé de son collègue.

« Si... tout va bien ?! Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé tomber ! »

Harry s'offusqua.

« C'est vous qui vous êtes pratiquement jeté sur moi ! »

Le reporter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Vous me devez bien une interview alors. »

Harry secoua la tête, et commença à s'envoler pour partir.

« Attendez ! Dites moi au moins comment on doit vous appeler ! » cria le blond.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas songé à se donner un nom. Mais il entendait déjà la voix de Blaise lui dire « tout les héros en ont un voyons ».

« Superman, appelez moi Superman. » dit il à l'attention du blond au sol, puis il fila aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Draco resta sur le bitume, interdit.

Superman.

« Super man ».... Rien que ça !

Ron ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en courrant.

« Malfoy, tout va bien ?

- Oui... oui, ça va. Dites moi que vous avez réussi à prendre des photos ? »

Ron grimaça légèrement.

« Je ne l'ai que de très loin, ou alors l'image est trop floue. Il vole trop vite. »

Draco soupira.

« Au moins on aura appris son nom. Monsieur se fait appeler Superman. »

Ron sourit.

« Et bien je crois vous devez la vie à Superman Malfoy. »

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Comme tous les matins, Harry se dirigea vers le kiosque pour acheter le journal tant attendu par Snape.

Ce matin les gens se ruaient littéralement sur les journaux.

Harry se faufila devant la mini foule, et découvrit avec stupéfaction, le _Daily Planet_ exposé tout autour de la cabane avec en première page « Superman, mais qui est il vraiment ? ».

En cette matinée les gens achetaient tous le _Daily Planet_ qui se vendait comme des petits pains.

Harry en attrapa un, avec divers autres journaux, et paya le magasinier.

Il regarda la première page où l'on voyait une photo de lui. Il avait la taille d'une fourmille, mais on distinguait bien qu'un homme en costume volait dans les airs.

Harry ouvra le journal et s'affaira à la lecture de l'article.

_« Superman, ainsi s'est auto nommé le nouvel héros de Metropolis._

_Décomposons si vous le voulez ce pseudonyme : « super » « homme ». Et bien..._

_Avouez chers lecteurs que ce n'est pas l'humilité qui l'étouffe._

_Notre bien aimé protecteur des veuves et des orphelins revêtit un costume sortant tout droit d'une bande dessinée, et se joue du risque._

_Ainsi vous l'entendrez vous conseiller de sauter d'un immeuble, avec une pointe d'arrogance._

_Il faut dire que pouvoir voler, et avoir une force surhumaine doit monter à la tête au point d'en oublier les valeurs._

_Nous ne savons pas d'où il vient, mais sans doute son humanité est remise en doute… quand on voit son accoutrement, il est clair qu'il débarque sur Terre !_

_Grâce à son pedigree, il n'hésite pas à se pavaner devant la foule, et croyez moi il ressemble plus à un playboy qu'à un véritable secouriste._

_Ainsi est caractérisée notre nouvelle coqueluche à l'ego surdimensionné... comme ses muscles me direz vous..._

_Mais je m'adresse à vous Superman._

_Si vous êtes si super que ça, ou si mon article vous provoque un tant soit peu de réaction, je ME ferais un plaisir de VOUS accorder une interview..._

_Draco Malfoy »_

Harry rit jaune.

Il aurait mieux fait de le laisser s'écraser comme une crêpe !

Lorsqu'il arriva à son bureau, il trouva évidemment le blond fier de lui, recevant les félicitations de Snape pour ce fooorrmidaaable article.

Harry était dégoûté.

Néanmoins il alla tout de même saluer Ron.

« Bravo, pour l'article. »

Ron sourit légèrement.

« Ouai, tu parles... La photo est vraiment nulle, mais bon, au moins c'est déjà ça. »

« En tout cas l'article démonte Superman... »

Le roux ricana.

« C'est juste une sorte de jeu pour Malfoy, il espère provoquer Superman pour qu'il réagisse. Après tout, je pense que les gens ont le droit de pouvoir éclaircir un peu le mystère. »

Le brun réfléchit quelques instants... c'est vrai qu'on allait poser de plus en plus de question à « Superman ». Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à cela.

L'esprit revenant à la réalité, Harry s'affaira à son travail, et l'une de ses premières missions était évidemment d'aller déposer au chef la paperasse du jour.

Il toqua rapidement, comme chaque matin, et entra après que Snape l'ait invité à le faire.

« Potter. » dit ce dernier pour saluer son employé.

Dans le bureau se trouvait également Draco qui était assis sur un fauteuil devant le bureau du boss.

Le blond hocha la tête en direction d'Harry pour le saluer également.

« Bonjour » répondit Harry par politesse. Il s'approcha et déposa le petit paquet sur le grand bureau en ébène.

Snape attrapa instantanément le journal concurrent, et sourit diaboliquement.

« Ils n'ont rien... pas un scoop ! »

Le patron regarda Harry et lui jeta taquin « Vous devriez m'apporter plus souvent de bonnes nouvelles Potter. »

Ha Ha

Très drôle.

« Monsieur Malfoy devrait plus souvent menacer de sauter d'un toit. » répondit il dans l'esprit de la conversation.

Draco leva un sourcil.

« Quand on fait se travail, il ne faut pas se démonter. » répondit il d'une voix traînante.

Voix qui fut bientôt entrecoupée par un bruit de sirène que seul Harry entendit grâce à son ouïe fine. Il força légèrement pour se concentrer, et entendit des gens parler d'incendie.

Sans plus attendre, il quitta le bureau poliment, et se précipita sur Ron qu'il croisa non loin de l'ascenseur.

« Il est temps de faire mes preuves ! Tu es avec moi ? »

Ron le regarda un peu pris par surprise.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un incendie près de Wallstreet, Superman va sûrement se montrer. »

Le roux acquiesça sans hésiter. Il prit son appareil photo et ils montèrent tous deux dans l'ascenseur.

A peine celui-ci était arrivé au rez-de-chaussée qu'Harry partit en courant.

Il se retourna et cria à l'attention de Ron.

« On se rejoint là-bas ! »

Quand le roux arriva enfin au niveau de Wallstreet, plusieurs longues minutes après, des camions de pompier étaient garés sur la place. Les hommes de feu tentaient presque vainement d'éteindre l'immeuble en feu.

Ron prit quelques clichés, et regarda autour de lui parmi la petite foule, il n'y avait pas de Harry Potter en vue.

« Excusez moi monsieur vous ne pouvez pas passer ! »

C'était un pompier en uniforme qui empêchait le reporter photographe de s'approcher plus.

« Est-ce que Superman est prévenu ? » demanda t il à tout hasard.

Le pompier hocha la tête.

« Il est déjà dedans, il vient de rentrer il y a peu. Deux petits garçons sont apparemment coincés. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la foule acclama Superman qui sortait, tenant dans ses bras les deux jeunes enfants.

Ron n'en rata pas une miette.

Les pompiers récupérèrent les enfants et Superman se retourna pour souffler sur l'immeuble, givrant ainsi les flammes.

En quelques dizaines de seconde, le feu était complètement éteint, les murs gelés, sous les regards ébahis.

« Superman ! S'il vous plait ! »

Harry regarda son collègue Ron qui essayait d'attirer son attention. Il vola jusqu'à lui.

« Je peux vous prendre en photo ? Je suis reporter au Daily Planet. Ron Weasley. »

Superman se laissa photographier.

« Ce que vous venez de faire... c'est formidable ! Comment faites vous cela ? »

Le super héros sourit.

« Ron Weasley, il me semble que j'ai déjà répondu à toutes les questions de votre collègue Harry Potter. »

Une jeune rousse se fraya un chemin entre les personnes entassées devant le héros.

« Superman ! Hermione Granger du Metropolis Times, êtes vous donc indestructible ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Désolé mademoiselle, mais j'ai déjà donné l'exclusivité. »

Sans plus de formalité il s'envola pour partir au loin, sous les acclamations de la foule et des pompiers.

Le photographe roux chercha des yeux son collègue qui ne tarda pas à se montrer.

« Tu as vu ça Harry ! C'est dingue, non ? »

- Oh oui… vraiment incroyable. » essaya t il de dire avec entretint, mais cela ressemblait plus à de l'ironie légère. Le propre son de sa voix le fit sourire.

« Tu as réussi à lui poser des questions en plus, on tient un véritable scoop. »

La voix de Ron était naturellement joyeuse. Harry aussi se sentait content, une porte allait enfin s'ouvrir…

Il songea quelques instants au fait que certains appelleraient ca « tricher »… mais franchement, entre ça ou Malfoy qui joue les suicidaires…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Le lendemain matin paraissait le premier article de Harry Potter en première page du _Daily Planet_, avec la gratification de Snape.

Draco Malfoy entra dans l'ascenseur plus nerveux que jamais.

Il triturait le bracelet de sa montre, la mâchoire fermée.

Les autres personnes dans l'ascenseur avaient les yeux fixés sur lui, scrutant la moindre expression de son visage.

Quand l'ascenseur arriva au 23ème étage, il se précipita d'un pas décidé vers son bureau où l'attendait le journal d'aujourd'hui.

En couverture on voyait une photo de l'immeuble de WallStreet en feu, avec Superman sortant à peine des flammes, deux enfants dans les bras.

Comment avait il pu louper ça !

Quand il était arrivé sur les lieux, il avait vu le super héros partir, et avait découvert avec un grand étonnement Potter et Weasley qui eux, étaient sur le coup.

_« Superman sauve encore une fois Metropolis et se dévoile ! »_

Draco survola l'article sur l'incendie d'hier, où il était décrit comment Superman avait sauvé les deux garçons, et éteint le feu.

Sur la page suivante, il y avait une magnifique photo en plan rapproché de Superman. Il avait les bras croisés, le visage sérieux.

Draco lu attentivement l'article.

_« Superman se confie en exclusivité._

_Superman a eu la gentillesse de répondre à quelques unes des questions que nous nous posons tous à son sujet. Lorsqu'on l'interroge sur les motivations de ses actions, il répond avec humilité qu'il ne fait qu'utiliser avec justesse ses capacités physiques. « Elles ont toujours été en moi, depuis ma naissance »._

_Le héros nous confie être doté :_

_- d'une super force lui permettant de soulever n'importe quel objet_

_- d'une super vitesse égale à la vitesse de la lumière_

_- d'une invulnérabilité, au feu, aux balles, aux explosions nucléaires, au froid, à la pression atmosphérique_

_- il peut également voler_

_- il a une thermo vision qui lui permet de chauffer une cible avec ses yeux_

_- un souffle de gèle_

_- une super ouïe allant jusqu'à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres_

_- et une super mémoire qui lui permet de se souvenir de tout ce dont il est témoin, et donc de parler toutes les langues_

_Seulement voilà, d'où vient Superman ? « Je ne peux pas vous dire d'où je viens malheureusement. Mais je me sens chez moi à Metropolis et je compte y rester ». Voilà qui en ravira plus d'un, car en une semaine à peine, Superman a été d'une aide précieuse pour les forces de l'ordre. Difficile d'en savoir plus sur sa vie privée, car loin d'être exhibitionniste, Superman semble se préoccuper plus de la cité plutôt que de lui-même._

_Pourtant, Superman est conscient que sa soudaine apparition et popularité trouble beaucoup de personnes. « J'imagine bien qu'il est difficile pour beaucoup de gens de me faire confiance, mais pour répondre à Mr. Malfoy, c'est avec contention que je lui sauverais la vie une nouvelle fois. »_

_Voilà qui est dit. Superman n'est pas rancunier !_

_Harry James Potter. »_

Draco reporta immédiatement son regard sur le dit Potter qui se faisait féliciter par d'autres collègues.

Snape sortit de son bureau et se positionna pour faire un discours.

« Hier… » dit il d'une voix forte.

Le silence s'installa, tous regardaient leur patron en silence.

« Draco Malfoy nous a eu le scoop de la présentation de Superman. Aujourd'hui, un stagiaire a réussi à l'interviewer et à m'avoir une photo. Jamais les ventes n'ont été si bonnes. Je vous félicite. Mr Malfoy vous êtes indéniablement notre meilleur reporter, Mr Weasley notre meilleur photographe, Mr Potter… Je vous donne votre chance. Je fonde des espoirs en vous, après tout, n'avez vous pas été le seul à qui Superman s'est adressé ? Si vous réussissez à gagner sa confiance, vous gagnerez la mienne.

Weasley vous ferez équipe également avec Potter dorénavant. »

Harry sourit. Enfin… enfin tout ça se concrétisait !

Tout le monde le félicita plus ou moins tour à tour.

Malfoy se dirigea vers lui, et le nouveau reporter resta interdit.

Qu'allait il dire ? Que ce n'était que de la chance ? Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il marche sur ses plats de bandes ?

A sa grande surprise, le blond lui tendit la main.

« Félicitation Potter. »

Harry la lui serra, plutôt surpris. Enfin de compte il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir sauvé…

Le blond l'intriguait, il était tellement focalisé sur son travail, et se souciait tellement peu des autres.

Pourtant, quand il le faisait on se sentait important.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son collègue, et lui lâcha la main.

A travers son regard il sentit l'intérêt que lui donnait Malfoy en cet instant.

Instant qui se termina quand le blond retourna à ses affaires.

Mais à l'intérieur de lui Malfoy était écoeuré.

Il n'en voulait pas spécialement à Potter, après tout… il ne faisait que ce que lui-même avait fait plusieurs années avant : se battre pour se faire un nom.

Mais Superman… pourquoi avait il refusé de lui parler pour le faire à un autre employé du Daily Planet ?

Pourtant il était le meilleur.

C'était incompréhensible… mais au fond, Draco savait bien qu'il n'avait pas fait mouche auprès du super héros.

La voilà la raison.

Malfoy soupira.

Ca pouvait paraitre superficiel, mais l'idée même de déplaire à Superman l'agaçait.

Peut être avait il lui aussi, un peu d'admiration envers ce nouvel héros.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

  
_

Voilà !

Merci d'avoir lu la suite, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu, et que ça a un peu répondu à vos attentes.

J'angoisse à l'idée que la fic soit trop lente, et... chiante. Lol

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et ce qu'il faudrait que j'améliore, etc.

Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques ! Même si vous n'aimez pas, dites moi pourquoi !

Encore merci de me lire

Aki_no_Sabaku


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** HPDM et SSRL principalement

**Genre:** UA Fantastique, SLASH, probablement un peu OOC (haha)  
/ ! \ Histoire à caractère homosexuel, merci de passer votre chemin si cela vous pose un quelconque problème, si vous êtes de ma famille, ou un de mes profs. Possibilité future de Rating -18ans (j'ai pas encore décidée… lol)

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, quant à l'histoire elle provient en très très grande partie du DC Comics _Superman_.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Harry Potter a des pouvoirs extraordinaires, il vient d'arriver dans la ville de Metropolis dans l'espoir de devenir rédacteur pour le journal Daily Planet. Mais il va devoir faire ses preuves et prouver qu'il peut travailler aux côtés du meilleur reporter de la ville : Draco Malfoy. Altruiste dans l'âme, Potter utilise ses pouvoirs pour aider la population qui bientôt surnommera son sauveur Superman. Personne, hors mis son ami d'enfance Blaise Zabini, ne sait qu'en réalité Harry Potter et Superman ne font qu'une et même personne. Draco tente une approche particulière et se met en 'danger' afin que Superman lui porte secours. Ainsi leur première rencontre est houleuse. Draco publie dès lors un article se moquant de Superman. Lors d'un incendie Harry fait équipe avec Ron pour couvrir le sujet. Le brun, transformé en Superman sauve deux enfants et éteint le feu. Ron prend de beaux clichés, et Harry « réussi à avoir une interview de Superman ». Rogue les félicite et accepte de donner sa chance à Potter étant donné qu'il est le seul reporter dont Superman ait accepté de répondre aux questions. Draco se sent frustré vis-à-vis de Superman, et compte bien rester le meilleur journaliste de Metropolis…

**RAR des alcooliques anonymes :  
**  
**alcoolique mailiss :** Ahah ! Oui j'ai eu une étrange idée ! Comme jle dis en plus, je ne suis absolument pas fan de Superman ou quoi à la base. L'idée m'est venue un jour, instantanément, et jme suis mise à écrire… comme possédée ! mdr ! Enfin, tant mieux pour moi que personne n'ai eu l'idée avant, j'aurais pas trop aimé qu'on croit que j'ai copié… En tout cas désolée de t'avoir fait patienter un peu pour cette suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bises  
**alcoolique Yepa :** Yep.. ahhh ahh (oui c'est super naze…) Déjà, merci pour ta review ! Pour y répondre un peu, je trouve ça complètement débile aussi que personne ne reconnaisse Superman ! mdr, ça m'a toujours paru très con con… lol, enfin merci de trouver la fic rafraichissante ! J'essaye de la faire divertissante au possible… j'ai pas spécialement envie de me lancer dans des trucs tordus ou compliqués, mais bon… parfois je ne contrôle pas vraiment ce que j'écris. En espérant que je n'écrive pas de la merde dans cette fic ! lol, ça serait bien dommage ! Draco ne va pas encore morfler… mais au prochain chapitre je te le promets ! Il va en prendre… HAHA !!! Encore merci, bises  
**alcoolique Chris 52 :** J'imagine très bien ce que tu as du te dire en voyant la fic au départ : « Superman ? en Harry Potter ? Jle sens pas, mais lisons quand même… » mdr ! Non, je dis ça, parce que je suis vraiment persuadée, que si c'était moi qui découvrais cette fic, je ne prendrais même pas la peine de la lire. Ok, j'en ai eu l'idée, je l'écris (et je l'adore), mais si ce n'avait pas été comme ça, le sujet ne m'aurait jamais intéressé en vérité ! En ce qui concerne les décors, oui, c'est un peu le grand bureau de Lois et Clark ! HIHI !! En fait, je n'ai jamais lu la bande dessinée, et je n'aime pas vraiment Smallville, donc je ne peux pas me baser sur grand-chose ! lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et si tu pouvais quand même me laisser des reviews, alors là… ce serait trop beau ! :p Bises et merci !  
**alcoolique ****lucid—nightmare :** Je suis ravie que la fic ne corresponde pas à ce que tu pouvais imaginer, et que ça te plaise ! Ce chapitre là est donc un peu plus court que les autres, mais je promets que le prochain aura plus de corps ! Ce chapitre ne sera pas pour autant trop ennuyeux j'espère ! Tu as dis que tu réservais ton avis pour « le prochain chapitre », alors c'est le moment de te lancer ! mdr ! XD. Encore merci pour ta review, bises

**Note:** Bon voilà ! En fait, ce qu'il se passe... c'est que je suis super à la bourre ! La fac blabla… (je sais vous vous en foutez, vous voulez juste me saigner à mort XD lol). Bref, ce chapitre en réalité est le début du chapitre 3… et étant donné que je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite… et bien je le poste en tant que pseudo chapitre (même si ça n'en est pas vraiment un). Donc il n'est pas très long… mais j'espère que ça vous satisfera d'ici à ce que je poste la suite !  
Je ne voulais pas vous laisser plus longtemps sans lire Superman ! (je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre lecteurs T_T je vous aime trop !). Je posterais la suite en tant que chapitre 4 !

Merci de votre compréhension, et puis bonne lecture quoi ! :p

* * *

**Superman**

_Chapitre 03 : Emotions_

La journée avait plus que bien commencée pour Harry Potter. Il avait écrit son premier article pour le _Daily Planet_, on l'avait félicité… et le plus formidable était que Snape lui donnait sa chance : il travaillait officiellement en tant que rédacteur du journal.

Mais la journée se déroula encore mieux.

En effet les ventes du périodique avaient touchées des sommets. Bien plus que ne l'avait fait la veille le numéro avec le scoop de Draco Malfoy !

En cette délicieuse occasion, Snape était de parfaite humeur.

Ainsi, il prévint tous ces employés qu'un cocktail serait organisé en fin de soirée pour fêter l'évènement.

L'évènement ô combien appréciable, d'avoir surpassé pour des semaines au moins, le _Metropolis Times_.

Harry regarda les employés du traiteur organiser convenablement la soirée.

Il loucha sur les mets qui étaient étalés par les serveurs sur la grande table nappée de blanc.

L'étage avait presque été complètement réaménagé en fin d'après-midi, il y avait des serveurs partout qui s'affairaient à la mise en place correcte du buffet.

« On salive ? »

Harry sortit de sa succulente observation pour reporter son regard sur son collègue photographe.

« Ca me donne envie. »

Ron sourit, il se positionna à côté du brun et croisa les bras.

« Je vais envier avec toi alors. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants à contempler les toasts, et pains surprises, avant qu'Harry ne finisse par regarder sa montre.

« Il est bientôt l'heure… »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à l'étage pour regarder les personnes présentes.

« Malfoy est partit ? »

« Il n'est pas là ? » dit Ron surpris.

Il scruta la salle autour de lui dans le but de repérer le dit Malfoy.

« Si tu veux mon avis il doit être avec Snape dans son bureau. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ne soit pas présent… beaucoup de gens ont été conviés… »

Harry grimaça légèrement.

« Quand même, le patron a invité beaucoup de gens. Je pensais au début que ça serait juste un pot entre nous. »

Le jeune roux sourit.

« Un cocktail… et en effet plus il y a de monde présent plus ça met en valeur notre journal. Tu sais, le « must du must » ce serait une petite apparition de Superman. »

Harry arqua un sourcil.

« Ben oui, il devrait même tourner un spot publicitaire 'je ne lis que le _Daily Planet_ !' »

Ron rigola légèrement.

« Ba tu devrais être content, cette soirée c'est aussi la tienne. On fête ton article. »

Le brun n'en revenait décidément pas. Tout venait de se passer si rapidement.

En fait, à y regarder de plus près… Depuis qu'il était à Metropolis, tout allait plus vite.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard l'ensemble des personnes étaient présentes, Malfoy et Snape avaient fait leur apparition.

Ce dernier alla s'affairer à serrer un bon nombre de mains. Il y avait beaucoup de journalistes pour la plupart, mais aussi des membres de la municipalité.

Harry se sentait difficilement à l'aise, et pour cela, il ne quittait pas vraiment Ron.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'était pas non plus très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller papillonner de groupe en groupe pour dire des banalités.

« S'il vous plait ! »

Quelques personnes se turent.

« S'il vous plait, Mesdames, Messieurs ! »

Les gens cessèrent leurs bavardages pour porter leur attention sur l'organisateur de la soirée. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il avait enfin l'attention des personnes présentes, reprit.

« Monsieur Snape va faire un discours. Merci. »

Harry ne put se retenir d'hausser les sourcils. Décidemment, il y en avait qui aimaient vraiment s'exprimer en public.

L'homme aux cheveux mi longs et noirs, s'avança légèrement avant de commencer sous l'attention de tous.

« Tout d'abord, je voulais tous vous remercier d'être venu ce soir. Et ce, afin de célébrer encore une fois le triomphe du _Daily Planet_. »

Harry s'étouffa intérieurement, 'encore une fois'… ça promettait d'être intéressant !

« En effet comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui les ventes du journal ont eues grâce de succès. A ce jour, le numéro 8521 du _Daily Planet_ reçoit l'honorable titre de numéro municipal le plus vendu... aux Etats-Unis. »

Tout le monde applaudit fortement la grande nouvelle, alors qu'Harry n'en revenait pas.

« Notre plus grande victoire est donc celle-ci, nous avons enfin reprit notre juste place… »

Rogue fixa de manière intense un homme devant lui qui tenait une coupe de champagne, et reprit.

« Notre place, devant le _Metropolis Times_. »

L'homme serra ses doigts sur la flûte en cristal.

« Cet exploit, nous le devons en particulier à notre nouveau reporter Harry Potter, et notre meilleur photographe, Ron Weasley. »

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent, embarrassés, alors que les regards se tournaient vers eux.

Draco fixa Harry Potter, les yeux vides de sentiments.

« Ainsi, nous pouvons lever nos verres à cette réussite, et à la venue d'un nouveau… excellent membre au sein de notre journal. »

Harry sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Trop c'était vraiment trop !

Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Malfoy, la température redescendit automatiquement.

Le blond devait lui en vouloir vraiment pour le fixer aussi… bizarrement.

« Mais la personne que je me dois de remercier profondément reste Superman. »

Des éclats de rire retentirent dans la salle.

« Merci encore à tous d'être venu. Je remercie toute mon équipe, et prie pour qu'il ne me demande pas d'augmentation. »

Snape s'autorisa un sourire et se dirigea vers un groupe de personne, alors que tout le monde se remettait à jacasser comme auparavant.

Harry regarda Ron, et respira un grand coup.

« Mais quel discours… »

« Du grand art. » se moqua Ron.

« Mon prochain article à intérêt à être bon… »

« Alors là, tout le monde… et Rogue le premier… t'attend au tournant. »

Harry secoua nerveusement la tête. Etre Superman n'empêchait pas d'avoir une certaine nervosité.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Le brun se tourna légèrement pour faire face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Toutes mes félicitations pour cette incroyable performance. »

Harry serra la main qui lui était tendue.

« Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je suis le directeur du _Metropolis Times_.

« Oh, désolé. » ne pu s'empêcher de répondre Harry.

Le dit Lupin sourit chaleureusement.

« Oh je vous en pire, vous ne m'avez pas encore mis sur la paille ! »

Il tendit sa main à Ron qui la serra à son tour.

« Très belle photo M. Weasley. Vous êtes haït de tout mon service. »

« J'aime ces petites habitudes. » avoua le roux, un sourire en coin.

Le directeur du journal sourit lui aussi, puis fit face à Harry sérieusement.

« M. Potter, je me suis intéressé à votre parcours, et vous attirez toute mon attention, et mon estime. Vous me feriez une faveur si vous acceptiez de travailler pour moi. »

Harry resta interdit.

« Je vous propose un poste M. Potter, et j'y mettrais le prix s'il le faut. »

Ron regarda du coin de l'œil son collègue qui était en pleine réflexion.

« C'est-à-dire, M. Lupin, je suis honoré de cette offre… mais c'est avant tout pour le _Daily Planet_ que je veux écrire. »

Remus sourit. Il s'en doutait.

« Et bien tant pis pour moi ! Mais si vous changez d'avis... »

Le châtain lui tendit une carte de visite qu'Harry pris par politesse.

« Mais quelle charogne ! » railla une voix que ne connaissaient que trop bien les trois interlocuteurs.

Snape toisa de haut en bas son concurrent, sous le regard amusé de Ron, et étonné d'Harry.

« Tes reporters sont donc si mauvais que tu veuilles me prendre les miens ? »

Lupin sourit.

« Mes félicitations Severus. » répondit il simplement.

Snape claqua sa langue bruyamment.

« Et épargne moi la lèche, je hais ça, surtout venant de toi. »

Le quadragénaire châtain lui lança un regard plus qu'amusé et s'avança légèrement pour se rapprocher de son concurrent. Il se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots au creux de l'oreille du brun aigri : « … ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours dit… ».

Le sang de Snape ne fit qu'un tour. Il se recula avec énervement, ses yeux plein de hargne n'ayant pour cible que ce cher Rémus.

Il balança sa coupe de champagne sur le sol, en pestant haut et fort que « non, on ne s'adressait pas à lui de la sorte ».

Harry, Ron et les autres personnes du périmètre restèrent interloqués, fixant sans le moindre battement de cils le patron du Daily Planet.

Ce dernier, toujours avec rage, fit demi-tour pour se rendre jusqu'à son bureau au fond de l'étage, où il s'enferma en claquant la porte.

Pendant quelques secondes, le temps s'était comme arrêté. Les gens qui avaient été proche de la prise de bec ne dirent rien… quand aux autres qui n'avaient entendu que la toute fin de l'altercation, c'est-à-dire Snape pestant tout seul avant de fuir, se mirent à jacasser sur le « pourquoi du comment ».

Lupin arqua un sourcil.

« Toujours de bon poil » s'exclama t il, avant de finir d'une traite sa flûte.

Il salua brièvement Ron et Harry et s'en alla.

Ce dernier, interloqué, regarda son ami avec un air de « explique moi… par ce que j'ai du rater un truc ».

Le roux su avec brio interpréter le signe, puisqu'il y répondit avec rapidité.

« Ne t'en fais pas… C'est plutôt habituel de voir Snape péter les plombs… t'as du le remarquer, mais avec Lupin… Waouu… la palme d'or, le gratin, le must, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, le… »

« Ca va j'ai compris Ron… En gros c'est la guerre entre eux. »

Le photographe sourit doucement.

« Y'a un peu de ça, en fait… »

Ron s'arrêta quand il vit qu'Harry et lui étaient sur le point de se faire aborder.

« Potter pourrais je m'entretenir avec vous ? » demanda poliment le perturbateur.

Harry fixa quelques instants son nouvel interlocuteur, et acquiesça.

A vrai dire, il était très surpris de la requête, et se demandait bien de quoi _il_ voulait lui parler.

Après un léger coup d'œil à Ron, ce dernier s'éclipsa.

« Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ? » reprit la voix trainante de Malfoy.

« C'est-à-dire… » Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Non » répondit il un peu plus fermement.

« Bien… » répondit seulement le blond.

Le brun fixa son homologue, attendant la raison, sûrement particulière de son intérêt pour sa personne. Draco sentit que techniquement c'était à lui de parler… là, tout de suite, maintenant.

« Vous comptez accepter son offre ? » déclara t'il enfin.

Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout saisit.

« Lupin, je l'ai vu venir vous parler, il vous a demandé de travailler pour lui, n'est ce pas ? »

« Euh, oui, en effet, il me l'a proposé. »

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Ne travaillez pas pour lui. Vous avez gagné, et mérité votre place ici. »

Harry sembla surpris, ce qui n'échappa au blond, qui en paru amusé.

« Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Draco Malfoy qui vous dit quoi faire… c'est presque ridicule de ma part. »

Le blond allait faire demi-tour quand Harry le rattrapa par le bras.

Malfoy s'arrêta, sentant la pression de la poigne sur son avant bras. Il fixa cette main posée sur lui un instant, et se retourna pour plonger son regard dans celui du brun.

« Non, ce n'est pas ridicule, j'apprécie… le geste. » assura Harry, tout en relâchant doucement le bras de son collègue.

Draco sembla troublé quelques instants, mais su vite quoi répondre.

« Dans ce cas… Laissez moi vous dire : Snape peut paraître exécrable parfois, et il vous serait facile de partir dans un autre journal… Mais vous le regretterez… Ils regrettent tous. »

Devant l'air plus que déterminé du jeune blond, Harry se sentit un peu dépourvu. Il ne comprenait pas très bien où ce dernier voulait en venir. A vrai dire, Draco Malfoy était bien la personne au caractère le plus ésotérique qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il était difficile de le cerner, de savoir ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait…

« Je prends note. »

Draco leva un sourcil, l'air de dire « quel type bizarre ». Harry trouva que c'était vraiment le comble. Il avait envie de lui crier « mais c'est vous le déconcertant ici ! ».

Sans plus de réelle formalité, le blond fit demi-tour, considérant qu'il avait dit ce qui lui semblait nécessaire.

Harry fixa son dos, alors que Malfoy se retourna doucement, pour déclarer d'une voix lente.

« Au fait, bienvenue… Potter… »

Le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry fut « insensé ». Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un d'insensé.

Le brun sourit à ce jugement.

… cette personnalité…

Le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres s'étira doucement s'en qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Malfoy appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Ce genre de cocktail l'exaspérait…

Lorsqu'il était le centre d'attention, cela passait encore… que l'on reconnaisse son talent, son travail…

Enfin.

Après tout n'était il pas membre du journal aussi ?

L'idéal aurait été qu'il se réjouisse du succès célébré ce soir.

Mais en réalité, le blond avait la tête un peu ailleurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Superman.

Superman et son mystère… Superman et son humour déplacé, ses remarques moqueuses… Mais aussi son altruisme, sa force.

Draco, comme la plupart des habitants de Metropolis ce soir là, se posait d'innombrables questions sur le héros.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et le reporter soupira.

Il entra dans la cage métallique et appuya sur le bouton 0.

Il n'avait qu'une envie ce soir, c'était de rentrer chez lui, de s'écrouler sur son fauteuil et de savourer un pot de crème glacée.

Ou peut être de penser à Superman.

D'où venaient ses pouvoirs ? Comment était ce possible ?

Ou habitait il ?

Est-ce qu'il avait une réelle identité ?

Pourquoi se montrait il seulement maintenant…

Draco fixa les boutons clignotants.

Quand allait il le revoir ?

Sa pensée se focalisa sur Harry Potter.

Pourquoi lui ?

Et pourquoi Superman lui avait parlé ? A lui… à ce stagiaire inconnu… insignifiant…

Si comme le pensait Snape, Potter avait établi une confiance avec le héro, alors il le reverrait.

Potter allait rester au Daily Planet, il ne partirait pas.

Et Superman viendrait.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, laissant ouvrir ses portes au rez de chaussé.

Draco sortit, secouant sa tête comme pour chasser cette obsession de ses pensées.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lupin regarda autour de lui brièvement.

L'ensemble des personnes présentes dans l'étage étaient toutes près du buffet à papoter et personne ne regardait en sa direction.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il posa sa main sur la poigner froide et pénétra dès lors dans le bureau.

Il rentra rapidement et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il fixa l'homme assis sur sa chaise qui le fusillait du regard.

« Mais entre jt'en prie… » grinça Snape, d'humeur massacrante.

Sans réellement y prêter attention, Lupin ferma les stores.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda d'une voix acerbe l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Pour toute réponse Lupin se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers son interlocuteur. Il contourna le large bureau pour s'y appuyer, dominant ainsi Snape.

Face à la soudaine proximité, le brun ne cilla pas. Son regard était ancré dans les prunelles du châtain face à lui.

Lupin leva sa main doucement, et l'approcha du brun, la faisant glisser dans les fins cheveux noir comme l'ébène.

Snape attrapa la dite main, agacé, stoppant ainsi le geste de son homologue.

« Arrête ça. »

Sa langue claqua avec exaspération.

Rémus fronça les sourcils, à son tour énervé par l'attitude du directeur.

Il dégagea violemment sa main de l'emprise du brun, et frappa fortement le fauteuil, frôlant la joue de Snape qui avait fermé les yeux par réflexe.

Le siège trembla légèrement suite au coup.

« Ne me dis pas d'arrêter ! » s'écria Lupin, la voix tremblante.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux, alors que son cœur battait avec frénésie.

Tout son corps était rigide, incapable de répondre au moindre mouvement, encore sous le choc de la réaction brutale du châtain.

« Ne me dis pas d'arrêter… alors que mon esprit ne pense qu'à toi… » reprit il d'une voix basse.

Snape ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler l'ardeur qui se répandait avec trouble dans ses veines.

Il amena sa main à son visage, la passant sur sa peau brûlante.

L'odeur enivrante du Rémus exaltait ses sens. Il tenta de se ressaisir, réouvrant les yeux pour fixer avec intensité le châtain.

« Tu me rends fou… » répondit il, la voix enrouée d'émotions.

Rémus approcha son visage de celui de Sévérus, et plaqua ses lèvres avec avidité sur celles de celui qu'il désirait plus que tout.

La respiration du brun cessa brutalement, alors qu'un tourbillon de sensations lui parcourut l'échine.

Lupin glissa sa main derrière la nuque du brun, l'attirant à lui pour approfondir le baiser avec passion.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Harry été rentré depuis quelques minutes à peine, et s'était directement affalé sur le canapé.

Blaise, curieux comme toujours, lui avait demandé de raconter en détails sa soirée. Le brun s'était exécuté, ayant ainsi l'intention totale de son colocataire.

Ce dernier souriait assez naïvement, il était content pour son meilleur ami. Il était aussi content pour Superman.

Et il était encore plus content pour lui, d'être l'ami du reporter Harry Potter et de Superman.

A cette pensée il secoua la tête.

Harry avait raison, il était vraiment nombriliste parfois.

« Pour fêter ça… »

Le jeune noir se leva et se dirigea vers la commode d'où il tira un paquet cadeau, sous le regard amusé de son colocataire.

« C'est quoi ? C'est tout plat. »

« Ouvre ! »

Sans plus attendre, Harry attrapa et déballa le paquet et sourit.

« Merci Blaise, ça me touche. »

Harry passa ses doigts sur l'écusson en triangle renversé.

Il était jaune et rouge, avec un énorme S.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

  
_

Hihii !

Alors lecteurs ? Vous en pensez quoi ?  
Je tiens à vous préciser que ce chapitre à été écrit sous écoute de Britney Spears ! mdr ! Nan mais ça m'a motivé… (arrêtez de penser que j'ai des goûts de chiottes T_T )

Bises à tous, a bientôt ! (surement d'ici 1semaine à 10 jours)

encore merci d'avoir lu ^^

Aki_no_Sabaku


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** HPDM et SSRL principalement

**Genre:** UA Fantastique, SLASH, probablement un peu OOC (haha)  
/ ! \ Histoire à caractère homosexuel, merci de passer votre chemin si cela vous pose un quelconque problème, si vous êtes de ma famille, ou un de mes profs. Possibilité future de Rating -18ans (j'ai pas encore décidée… lol)

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, quant à l'histoire elle provient en très très grande partie du DC Comics _Superman_. Le reste… à moiii !!!!!

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Potter vient juste d'être embauché au _Daily Planet _en tant que reporter, suite à son scoop sur Superman. Draco se sent frustré vis-à-vis de Superman, pour ne pas dire complètement obsédé par ce dernier, alors qu'il ne prête que peu d'intention à Harry. Le brun se sent de plus en plus intrigué par son collègue, qu'il juge vraiment atypique… Jamais il n'avait vu une personnalité comme la sienne, et ça ne le laisse pas indifférent… En parallèle Rémus réussi à renouer avec Snape lors du cocktail organisé pour célébrer la réussite du _Daily Planet_.

**RAR pour mes petits alcoolos anonymes :  
**alcoolique Vivi : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, et que tu continues à suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre est toujours à la hauteur… mais bon, c'est à toi de juger ! lol. Encore merci, et bonne lecture ^^  
alcoolique Narcissss : Ahh !! ba ravie que tu ais été ravie du chapitre précédant ! Sincèrement ^^ Pour la fameuse phrase « ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours dit »… figure toi que je me suis demandée pendant longtemps si je devais écrire celle là ou l'autre. Mon cerveau s'est un peu embrouillé. Et au final j'ai opté pour mon premier choix… mais si c'est vrai qu'au final… ce n'est pas français -_- … Je suis un mauvais auteur ! ... Le pire c'est que mon copain aussi m'a fait la réflexion après que nonnn, « l'autre formulation était mieux ». Bref… un truc à m'empêcher de dormir… (non j'exagère MWHAHA !), enfin, merci d'être attentive aux détails ^^ Encore thanks pour le commentaire, en te souhaitant une bonne lecture ! Bises  
alcoolique Gwenhifar : (non mais quel pseudo… lol), merci beaucoup de ta review ! Je suis contente, une nouvelle lectrice (mais pour combien de temps ??! lol). Ba le truc que je dis tout le temps, c'est qu'en effet… « Superman », ça n'attire pas foule. Le sujet ne semble pas spécialement intéressant pour un HPDM (c'est le gros défaut… ça et mon résumé qui n'attire pas grand monde). Enfin, voilà, tu t'es lancée ! Et je suis ravie que tu aimes ^^ Je te rassure mille fois, je ne me fais pas non plus au costume d'Harry (j'aurais peut être du le supprimer.. m'enfin, ça n'aurait plus vraiment été Superman…)… Bref, je pense qu'aucune lectrice ne se fait à ça ! lol. C'est pratiquement anti-sex ! lol. En tout cas, encore merci pour le commentaire, et puis j'espère que ce chapitre (bizarre) te plaira.  
alcoolique Chris52 : YOUPI !!! :D moi avoir eu review de ta part ! merci beaucoup ! ^^ Encore plus si je la mérite ! haha ! En effet le chapitre précédant était croustillant… du moins pour ceux qui aiment le SSRL ! lol. Merci pour ton encouragement… grâce à lui j'ai écrit ce suppperbe chapitre ! lol… S'il n'est pas bien ce sera de ta faute ! HAHAH (ou comment l'auteuz' balance tout sur le dos de ses lectrices.. mdr). Bref. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! J'en serais ravie ! Bonne lecture, Bizz ^^  
coupine alcoolique Cathou : yeahhh ! Enfinnn, j'ai ta review ! ^^ HAHA. Merci, c'est super gentil d'avoir lu. Alors je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir ! haha.. :D En tout cas, c'est super ^^ ! Si je pouvais être capable de poster un chapitre par jour je pense que je le ferais ! mdr, mais bon… J'espère que tes partiels ce sont bien passés ? Moi c'est en contrôle continu, m'enfin, ce mois ci je croule sous les dossiers ! Tu peux pas savoir -_- … Vivement les vacances (et encore, je vais devoir étudier aussi). Bisouilles ^^  
alcoolique Camille : « grand merci »… waou… mais grand merci à toi de reviewer ! lol. Je ne sais pas si la fic mérite un « grand merci ». Il faudrait développer plus… Hum.. en tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre ! Bises

**Note:**

CHERRRRSSSS LECTEUUUURS !!! OYE OYE… (youkouléllééééé)…  
bon -__- *

I'M SORRYYYY, SO SORRYYYY !

Je vous poste ce chapitre bien en retard par rapport à ce que je vous avez promis… vous connaissez la chanson : fac, fac, fac… et vous vous dites « non mais elle nous prend pour des cons... en ce moment c'est pas les grèves ?! »  
AH oui... ba même en ayant pas cours je suis débordée de dossier… je vais vous en faire profiter un peu (qui a dit « on s'en fou » ?) :  
dossier de sociologie de la culture : l'évolution de la lecture aux 19/20èmes…  
dossier de connaissance du milieu professionnel :faire un entretient et une analyse d'une bibliothèque  
dossier d'outils bibliographiques : identification et localisation des documents (oui moi aussi le sujet jle trouve difficilement compréhensible)  
exposé d'histoire des bibliothèques : bibliothèques dans les prisons  
exposé de bureautique : établir un projet professionnel en rapport avec la culture

youhouuuuuu… ayé.. je suis pardonnée ? ^^

Enfin, ce chapitre est plutôt long… donc j'espère que ça ira ^^  
Rendez vous après votre lecture :D

* * *

**Superman**

_Chapitre 04 : l'attaque des clowns !_

Draco tapotait nerveusement son crayon contre son bureau. La journée était plate, vide de toute action. Rien à se mettre sous la dent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil agacé à son cher nouveau voisin, Harry James Potter.

Le brun avait l'air concentré sur sa paperasse.

Draco secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait ne rien faire au boulot. Il avait l'impression d'être payé à glander, et franchement, c'était exaspérant. Ce qui l'ennuyait par-dessus tout, c'était le cruel manque d'activité aujourd'hui. A croire que Metropolis dormait dans un profond sommeil.

Draco ouvra son tiroir et y balança un dossier avant de le refermer en le faisant claquer.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait la chance de revoir Superman.

« Malfoy, vous prenez le sujet sur le sénateur israélien, ou sur la chute économique ? »

Le blond tourna doucement la tête vers son voisin, visiblement sortit de son travail. Il le fixa intensément pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

« Je vous laisse vous occuper de la crise… » finit il par déclarer après un moment de profonde réflexion.

« Je crois » reprit il d'une vois monotone, « que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous allons commencer à travailler ensemble. »

Harry sourit.

Snape avait été formel : pour tout sujet pouvant toucher de près ou de loin à Superman, Harry et Draco devaient travailler ensemble. Draco, par ce qu'il avait l'expérience, le talent, et Harry pour sa facilité à aborder le super-héros.

« Vous êtes déçu ? » demanda le brun d'un air faussement détaché.

Draco s'autorisa un sourire en coin.

« Pour ma part, je le suis un peu. » continua Harry.

Le blond haussa légèrement les sourcils, un tantinet étonné.

« Déçu de ne pas travailler avec moi ? Ou de ne pas revoir ce cher Superman ? » demanda Draco avec amusement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Que fallait il répondre ?

« Déçu de n'avoir rien digne d'une première page. » déclara t il enfin.

Le blond se désintéressa dès lors de la conversation, et reprit son crayon pour le marteler doucement contre son bureau.

« Et vous ? J'imagine que vous n'attendez pas avec impatience votre prochaine rencontre avec Superman ? »

Draco cessa son occupation, pour fixer Harry avec incompréhension.

« Pourquoi dites vous ça ? » demanda t il un peu sèchement, mais non sans étonnement.

« Et bien… Après ce que vous avez écrit sur lui, vous ne semblez pas forcément l'estimer. »

« Je ne le déprécie pas plus qu'il ne m'apprécie. Tout le monde n'a pas votre succès. » répliqua Draco avec froideur.

Harry le fixa étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse. Il allait répliquer quand le téléphone de Malfoy sonna.

Le blond décrocha le combiné avec lassitude.

Voyant que la conversation avait réellement pris fin, Harry replongea dans ses papiers, non sans repenser à ce que venait de lui dire Malfoy.

« Tu es sûre que se sont eux ?! » s'exclama doucement le blond, pendu à son téléphone.

Il se rabattit légèrement sur le côté pour essayer de rendre sa conversation la plus discrète possible. Pourtant… il avait grandement envie d'hurler.

« _Oui, écoute, il y plus d'une vingtaine d'otages ! » répondit Pansy sérieusement._

« Ca a été rendu publique ? » demanda Draco avec intérêt, mais néanmoins toujours à voix basse.

_« Non... pas officiellement, mais tu imagines bien que le périmètre est bouclé, est on a une quinzaine de voitures postées aux alentours. »_

« Et vous avez commencez les négociations ? » s'enquit de savoir le journaliste, alors qu'il griffonnait à la hâte sur un bout de papier quelques éléments.

_« On élabore déjà une stratégie, écoute je dois te laisser. Si tu viens ne demande pas à me parler, on se retrouvera plus tard. »_

« Ok, bye Pansy, et soit prudente. »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, la jeune policière raccrocha. Draco soupira profondément.

Le blond était loin d'être machiste… mais il estimait qu'une femme ne devait pas être dans les forces de l'ordre. C'était trop, trop risqué. Pour être plus exact, Pansy, ne devrait pas y être. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la brunette.

Retournant à la réalité face à l'urgence, Draco rangea rapidement quelques affaires dans son sac, puis il regarda du coin de l'œil Potter qui bossait toujours face contre son bureau. Le blond se dirigea vers lui avec rapidité.

« Potter, en faite vous prenez _aussi_ le dossier sur le sénateur israélien, j'ai une urgence personnelle. Ca ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? » demanda t il un sourire feint sur son visage.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Il voulait qu'il se tape les deux sujets ?! Il débordait déjà de travail… Le brun douta quelques instants de la véracité de ce que venait de lui dire son collègue. « Problème personnel », ça veut dire quoi ça ? Puis il scruta le visage du blond… et Harry du reconnaître qu'il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Ce coup de téléphone l'avait un peu perturbé apparemment… il fallait reconnaître que Malfoy avait prit ses affaires avec vitesse pour partir, et faisait une drôle de tête. Il le regardait avec insistance, attendant sa réponse de manière très impatiente.

Le brun se maudit d'être aussi méfiant.

« Evidemment Malfoy, je m'en occupe, allez y. » répondit il d'un ton qui se voulait amical.

Le blond acquiesça rapidement pour le remercier, et fila jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Il devait avoir ce scoop tout seul. Si quelqu'un devait… _méritait_… de rencontrer Superman, c'était lui ! Et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de ce Potter, comme le disait Snape.

Potter le regarda partir avec hâte, et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Malfoy si _pressé,_ lui qui était toujours posé, si certain… Il espérait que rien de grave ne venait d'arriver.

Le brun soupira, et replongea dans son travail.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

« Je ne peux pas aller plus loin Monsieur, la route est fermée. » affirma le chauffeur de taxi.

« Ca ira, arrêtez vous là. »

Draco le paya et descendit de la voiture. Au bout de la route se trouvaient des policiers qui barraient le chemin, demandant aux passants de faire demi-tour, de s'éloigner. Mais comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation, les gens se ramenaient en masse. La population écoutait toujours grandement les conseils des forces de l'ordre… c'était bien connu. Il suffisait de dire « circulez », et les gens s'attroupaient comme des moutons curieux, pour « voir ce qu'il se passait ».

Mais avec évidence, tout le monde aux alentours s'en doutait : il y avait une prise d'otage à la Central Bank de Metropolis.

Draco se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux barrières, limites à ne pas dépasser. A une bonne centaine de mètres il voyait la banque, encerclée par plusieurs voitures de police. Les agents de l'ordre s'agitaient, faisant leur travail. Le blond regarda les policiers s'affairer, essayant de deviner ce qu'ils allaient décider de faire ou non… sans succès. Il se dit que Pansy devait être là-bas, dans le tas, à essayer tant bien que mal de trouver une solution à cet enfer.

La petite foule se faisait de plus en plus bruyante, et de nouvelles voitures de police arrivaient. Draco entendit des femmes s'adresser aux bleus qui surveillaient le périmètre. Elles parlaient de leurs maris qui étaient allés à la banque… Elles espéraient des nouvelles. De l'aide.

Draco pesta, il ne pouvait pas rester là, si loin… Il décida de faire le tour, et de passer par la rue perpendiculaire à la banque.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se félicita de cette idée, car l'endroit était presque désert. Il faisait face au dos du bâtiment où se trouvaient le parking, et les entrées « non officielles ». Le blond détailla quelques minutes le lieu. Il y avait deux grandes entrées fermées, qui avaient la dimension de deux grands garages. C'était sûrement par là que rentraient et sortaient les camions de livraisons. Le périmètre était aussi bouclé, et les deux grandes issues de secours surveillées par quatre policiers. Il y avait également une porte à l'arrière qui n'était pas tout à fait hors d'atteinte…

Draco ne se démonta pas, il était même complètement remonté à bloc. Il avança avec rapidité mais discrétion vers la porte. Deux des policiers l'aperçurent rapidement.

« Monsieur ! Faites demi-tour, cette zone est interdite ! » s'exclama un des membres de l'ordre à quelques dizaines de mètres de la dite porte.

Le blond ne l'écouta pas et se mit à courir.

« Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas… Putain ! »

Les policiers réagirent au quart de tour et se précipitèrent sur la porte, mais il était trop tard.

Draco venait de pénétrer dans l'immeuble.

« Merde ! Merde ! » s'exclama un des quatre agents.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Le reporter marcha à pas de loup dans le petit hangar. Il atteignit rapidement la porte transitoire à la banque. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et appuya doucement pour pénétrer dans un long couloir. Il était proche des bureaux. Il n'y avait personne, mais il entendait des voix non loin.

Il respira profondément. Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la panique. Il était un journaliste de terrain. Il devait faire ce scoop. Il devait être là, parmi le conflit, le vivre pour mieux le retranscrire. Ne rien rater… et ne pas rater l'arrivée de Superman.

Avec entrain, il avança le long du couloir quand il entendit des bruits de pas.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir il pénétra dans un des bureaux pour se cacher et referma la porte derrière lui.

Sa respiration se bloqua.

Une arme. Il y avait une arme braquée sur lui.

L'homme face à lui était habillé en noir, et portait un masque de clown. Draco le détailla le regard vide.

Il y avait une arme pointée sur lui…

Le malfaiteur lui fit signe de poser son sac à terre, ce que Draco fit dans la seconde.

« Retourne toi et sort. »

Le reporter se retourna doucement, et frissonna. Avoir une arme braquée sur soi était cauchemardesque, mais avoir une arme braquée dans son dos était pire que tout. Il ferma les yeux un instant et ouvrit la porte.

Il avança doucement, comme le guidait l'homme masqué. Puis ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale de la banque. Il y avait une trentaine de personnes assises par terre, entourée par trois hommes masqués. Draco ravala sa salive.

Deux autres clowns étaient proches d'un comptoir, plus particulièrement du téléphone.

« D'où il sort !? » s'exclama un des deux hommes en détaillant Draco de haut en bas.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans un des bureaux. »

« Et d'où tu viens ?! » demanda impérialement au blond, celui qui était visiblement le chef.

« J'étais caché dans un des bureaux. » répondit Draco en levant le menton, ne se laissant pas impressionner.

Le chef resta immobile quelques instants, il aurait surement paru sceptique s'il ne portait pas se masque sur le visage.

« Fais le s'asseoir avec les autres. » ordonna t il.

Draco s'assit et détailla la pièce. Il y avait deux malles visiblement pleine d'argent. Le casse était déjà finit, mais apparemment les braqueurs se trouvaient coincés ici. Draco songea au fait que la police était pour une fois arrivée avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de partir… mais ce n'était peut être pas une bonne chose.

Les braqueurs étaient visiblement six, et il était impossible de pouvoir les identifier, si ce n'est pas leur voix.

Le blond regarda les autres otages à côté de lui. Il y avait même des enfants…

Il plissa les yeux avec colère. Superman… Il fallait que Superman vienne les sauver.

« Il avait un sac avec lui. » s'exclama l'homme qui avait trouvé Draco dans le bureau.

« Va me le chercher » ordonna le chef des braqueurs avec agacement.

Une jeune fille s'approcha doucement de Draco en avançant accroupi.

« D'où vous venez ? » demanda t elle en chuchotant. « Je travaille ici, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas venir des bureaux » murmura t elle.

Draco la fixa quelques instants, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

« HEY ! La ferme ! Vous ne parlez pas entre vous, c'est compris ! » grogna un des clowns en pointant son arme sur l'employée apeurée.

L'homme qui avait trouvé Draco revint avec son sac, qu'il balança à son patron. Ce dernier le réceptionna et le vida par terre. Il s'accroupit pour prendre son porte feuille et le fouilla rapidement. Avec agacement il balança le porte monnaie contre le sol et s'approcha du journaliste.

« Ah oui, tu étais dans les bureaux… fou toi de moi _Draco Malfoy reporter au Daily Planet_. Par où tu es rentré espèce de fouine ?! » demanda agressivement le gangster.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il sentait qu'il était vraiment mal embarqué.

L'homme au masque de clown se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par le bras pour le balancer par terre un peu plus loin. Ainsi, il était isolé des autres otages. Un autre des braqueurs pointa son arme vers lui.

Celui qui dirigeait l'opération se posta devant le blond, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Il y a deux types de personnes que je déteste… les flics, et les sales fouineurs de journaliste dans ton genre. »

Sans plus de formalité, le patron dirigea son arme vers Draco toujours à terre.

Le blond vit rouge.

Le coup partit avant même qu'il ne le réalise.

Un bruit sourd… des cris… et la douleur.

Sous le choc Draco s'étala sur le sol, saisit d'une vive douleur. Il pressa sa main sur son épaule.

On venait de lui tirer dessus.

On venait de lui tirer dessus.

Il avait une balle dans son corps… elle lui broyait l'épaule… elle lui broyait la chaire.

Il ne pensait à rien d'autres qu'à la douleur, qu'à l'acte.

Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il vienne ici au fait ?

Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ?

Non, il ne pouvait… c'était trop stupide.

Mais on venait de lui tirer dessus !

Etait il seulement blessé à l'épaule ? Il avait l'impression que la douleur était partout.

A quel degrés était il blessé ? En vérité il ne le savait pas…

C'était seulement l'épaule hein ?

Il pressa sa main contre cette partie de son corps. Il pressa fort. Le plus fort qu'il le put.

Puis soudain, les bruits revinrent. Les quelques affolements des otages… et ceux des braqueurs ?

Draco tenta de se redresser, il chercha son agresseur du regard. Sa vision était trouble, floue.

« Occupez vous de lui. »

Soudain deux hommes vinrent l'aider à se relever, il se laissa faire.

Les deux otages le déposèrent contre un mur, à côté des autres.

« Nan ! » s'écria un des clowns visiblement nerveux. « Vous lui faites un garrot ! » s'exclama t il à l'attention des deux hommes à côté du blond.

« Tu paniques pour rien… ce serait pas le premier qu'on tue. » déclara le chef avec lassitude.

« Les autres, on avait pas eu le choix. » articula calmement le clown.

Le meneur haussa les épaules, indifférent.

Draco sentit l'homme à sa droite essayer de détacher sa main de son épaule.

Il le regarda, les yeux un peu dans le vague. L'individu lui sourit légèrement pour le mettre en confiance.

« S'il vous plait… laissez nous vous aider. Il faut arrêter le sang de couler. » murmura t il à l'attention du blessé.

Draco essaya de retirer sa main, mais dès qu'il desserrait la pression, la douleur augmentait.

Il respira grandement et laissa sa main glisser le long de son épaule puis se déposer au sol.

Il avait mal.

Il avait trop mal.

Il serra les dents, alors que l'homme venait de lui soulever légèrement le bras. Il avait envie d'hurler.

« Respirez, je vais serrer. »

Draco se prépara tant bien que mal, mais la douleur qui l'envahit était plus forte qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Il gémit de douleur malgré lui, tandis que son corps entier se crispa.

Puis vint le soulagement. La douleur était moins forte. La pression du garrot, très serré, le soulagea.

Il murmura un léger merci, puis son regard se focalisa sur sa main.

Mouillée… Ensanglanté, incroyablement chaude.

Il avait perdu autant de sang ?

Il regarda à quelques mètres sur le sol, il y avait une petite flaque.

Le blond ferma les yeux.

Quel con.

Quel con…

Pourquoi il était venu déjà ?

Il se mordit les joues, et rouvrit ses yeux qui commençaient à devenir humides.

Combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis qu'on venait de lui tirer dessus ? 1 minute ? 5 minutes ? Ou plus… ?

Combien de temps allait encore s'écouler avant qu'il ne sorte d'ici ?

Superman.

Pourquoi Superman ne venait il pas ?

Draco ragea.

Il était venu pour ça, non ?

_Ca t'apprendra…_

Draco referma les yeux.

_Mais si tu meurs… ça ne t'apprendras rien, espèce d'imbécile…_

Jamais Draco ne souhaita aussi fort voir Superman.

Putain de Superman… mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait bon sang !!?

HPDM HPDM HPDM

Harry s'étira en faisant doucement craquer sa nuque.

Il avait presque finit son travail.

Le brun s'en voulait presque d'avoir accepté la demande de Malfoy ! Sincèrement, une dose de travail supplémentaire… merci ! Puis il regarda le bureau vide de Malfoy. Il n'était toujours pas revenu… Cela pouvait paraître inquiétant tout de même…

Malgré sa légère angoisse, Harry replongea dans ses articles. La seule manière d'aider Malfoy avec ses problèmes, c'était de lui faire un bon article.

HPDM HPDM HPDM

Le téléphone sonna.

Les malfaiteurs se regardèrent tous quelques secondes.

« Surveillez les bien. » lâcha le patron à l'attention de ses collègues en parlant des otages. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone et décrocha le combiné.

_«_ _Je suis l'inspecteur Parkinson de la police de Metropolis West, êtes vous prêt pour entamer des négociations ? »_

« J'attendais votre coup de fil. » répondit ironiquement le braqueur.

_« Nous sommes résolus à écouter vos réclamations, cependant, nous devons savoir comment vont les otages. »_

« Les otages vont bien pour le moment, quant au petit fouineur de journaliste… il ne se sent pas à son aise avec tout le sang qu'il perd. »

_« … De quoi vous parlez ? Il y a un ble… » _

« Et il y en aura d'autres. » trancha le malfaiteur. « Vous avec été longue pour nous joindre Madame l'inspectrice. Alors, on va procéder comme je veux… »

Pansy serra fort le téléphone entre ses doigts.

Elle s'éloigna deux secondes du combiné.

« Dites aux ambulanciers de se préparer, et essayez d'entrer en contact avec Superman ! » chuchota t elle à ses officiers.

Puis elle reprit le braqueur en ligne.

HPDM HPDM HPDM

Snape sortit de son bureau avec rage.

« Malfoy ! Potter ! ICI ! »

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement.

Dieu qu'il aimait cette douce voix…

Il se leva de sa chaise, puis alla se poster devant son délicieux patron.

« Où es Malfoy ?! » aboya t il.

« Il a eu un problème personnel, il a du partir précipitamment. » répondit Harry légèrement gêné.

Les yeux du dragon se rétrécir diaboliquement.

« Tant pis pour lui. Vous allez sur Greenstreet avenue Potter. Les clowns masqués ont braqués la Central Bank. Il y a une prise d'otage là-bas, vous couvrez l'affaire, prévenez Weasley. »

Harry frissonna. Il ne se fit pas prier, récupéra ses affaires en moins de deux, et courra presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Dedans il sortit son téléphone et appela le photographe qui se trouvait sur une autre affaire.

A peine eut il mit un pied dehors qu'il commença à desserrer sa cravate.

Le brun se précipita dans une petite ruelle d'où il s'envola avec rapidité.

HPDM HPDM HPDM

« C'est Superman ! » s'exclama un des policiers.

Pansy se retourna pour voir atterrir devant elle le super héros, le visage sérieux.

« Dieu merci vous êtes là. » soupira la jeune femme. « Nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide. »

« Combien sont ils ? » demanda Harry avec intérêt.

« On ne sait pas, entre 5 et 8. On estime qu'il y a une vingtaine d'otage, et l'un d'eux serait blessé. »

Harry acquiesça et fonça dans l'immeuble en moins de deux. Il regarda à travers le mur, et repéra les hommes armés.

Il traversa une des baies vitrées, la faisant se briser en éclats. Il ne lui fallu qu'une seconde à peine pour assommer les 6 braqueurs. Il s'arrêta devant les otages qui n'avaient vu jusqu'alors qu'un furtif trait rouge.

Draco fixa Superman face à lui.

Il était là.

A plusieurs dizaines de mètres, quelques morceaux de la baie vitrée continuaient de tomber.

Les braqueurs s'écroulèrent un à un comme des mouches.

Que s'était il passé ?

Superman venait de les sauver, tout était allé si vite…

Quelques otages commencèrent à se lever, se rendant compte que leur calvaire était enfin terminé.

Harry resta interdit.

Il fixait Malfoy, assis contre le mur, du sang sur ses vêtements, sur ses mains.

Son regard croisa celui du blond.

Il le regardait avec une telle insistance…

Ses prunelles grises, froides, son regard perçant le fit frissonner.

Il avait l'air si calme, si posé.

Harry ne comprenait pas.

Qu'est ce que Malfoy faisait ici ?

Puis le blond ferma les yeux et soupira.

Il était si soulagé.

Harry contempla le visage serein de son collègue et revint à la réalité.

La police venait d'entrer, les otages se dirigeaient vers les sorties.

Le brun s'approcha doucement de Draco, alors que celui-ci rouvrait les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, alors que Superman lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Malfoy grimaça sous la douleur en se redressant. Il tangua légèrement.

Harry observa la blessure du blond. Le tissu du garrot était imbibé de sang, et ce dernier se répandait sur la chemise jadis blanche du reporter.

Le regard du brun se fit brumeux. Une lueur de peine passa dans ses yeux, alors que son cœur se déchira.

Il aurait du demander à Malfoy ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'aurait pas du le laisser partir.

Il pensa alors à sa réaction de tout à l'heure… Pendant qu'il maudissait le blond, ce dernier était ici… dans cet enfer.

« Il faut vous amener à l'hôpital. »

Sa voix était douce, chaleureuse.

Du moins, c'est ainsi que Draco la perçu.

Ce dernier se sentit bien.

Il ressentait la chaleur de Superman, proche de lui.

Sa voix résonnait en écho dans ses pensées.

Et il se trouva bête. Si bête.

Tout ça pour… Toute cette stupidité pour le voir. Pour être… reconnu…

Le blond se trouva minable. Il avait failli mourir pour _ça_.

« Oh mon Dieu Draco ! » s'écria une voix féminine, brisant l'atmosphère paisible que partageaient les deux reporters.

Pansy se précipita sur son ami avec affolement, ignorant royalement Superman.

« C'est toi qui est blessé ?! Ne t'en fais pas, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital ! »

Draco sourit doucement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste mon épaule, ça va aller. »

La brunette le regarda les larmes aux yeux, puis soudain elle le gifla avec force.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, Draco accusa le coup.

« Comment tu es rentré ici !!! Pourquoi tu as fait ça !? Tu es fou ! » s'écria l'inspectrice hors d'elle. « Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu… mourir… » reprit t elle d'une voix morne.

Draco se mordit les lèvres.

« Plus jamais je ne… » Pansy se stoppa.

C'était elle qui l'avait prévenu. Elle aurait du se douter… Elle aurait du savoir que Draco pouvait faire ce genre de choses stupides.

« Et merde. On reparlera de ça plus tard… » continua t elle doucement.

« Je vous amène à l'hôpital, ça ira plus vite. » affirma Harry à l'attention du blond.

Pansy acquiesça rapidement.

« Merci à vous Superman, merci d'être là pour nous aider. » déclara t elle avec une gratitude profonde.

Draco regarda son sauveur dans les yeux, et cligna légèrement les paupières pour le remercier à sa manière.

Harry attrapa le blond par la taille et ils s'envolèrent avec rapidité pour sortir du bâtiment, et se trouver dans les airs.

Le reporter serrait les dents. Il avait mal à son épaule et le bras de Superman le serrait fort. Il avait froid.

Il regarda le sol défiler avec vitesse.

Puis ils arrivèrent.

Déjà…

Le brun le déposa sur le sol devant l'entrée des urgences de l'hôpital. Draco tangua légèrement.

« Vous devriez arrêter de vous mettre en danger pour me voir. » déclara Harry avec amusement.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement, puis il se rendit compte que Superman ne faisait que le charrier…

Mais s'il savait…

Des infirmières arrivèrent pour s'occuper du journaliste.

« Je vous promets un tête à tête si vous êtes sage. » reprit le brun taquin.

Draco le fixa avec étonnement, puis Superman s'envola avec rapidité.

Il le regarda filer dans le ciel, et ferma les yeux.

« Monsieur ? Vous devez nous suivre. » déclara une des deux infirmières, soucieuse face à la plaie du reporter.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà… j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu. J'avoue que la prise d'otage est une idée risquée… ça ne fait pas très « fic », c'est sûrement un peu trop romanesque/ farfelu…  
J'ai moi-même du mal à penser que je suis partie dans ce délire là…

Si vous n'avez pas aimé et avez trouvé ça assez démesuré pour la fic, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

N'hésitez pas à me donner toutes vos critiques (passage préféré, passage détesté…)

Il faut dire que le chapitre est un peu long… il doit sûrement y avoir des hauts et des bas. Il est peut être un peu chiant également.

L'essentiel pour moi c'est de savoir si la fic va en progressant ou en régressant selon vous, et si le chapitre à été bien écrit.

Je vous promets (comme à chaque fois), une bonne petite RAR comme vous les aimez ^^ mdr

Je vous remercie mille fois !!

Bises à tous,  
… et à la prochaine :D

… et vous vous dites « mais qu'à t elle imaginée encore pour le prochain chapitre ?! » …. HA HA HA !!!!!! NIARK !!

Je vous adore lecteurs !!! :D kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing:** HPDM et SSRL principalement

**Genre:** UA Fantastique, SLASH, probablement un peu OOC  
/ ! \ Histoire à caractère homosexuel, merci de passer votre chemin si cela vous pose un quelconque problème, si vous êtes de ma famille, ou un de mes profs. Possibilité future de Rating -18ans (lime certainement, pas de lemon)

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, quant à l'histoire elle provient en très très grande partie du DC Comics _Superman_.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Potter est embauché au _Daily Planet _en tant que reporter, suite à son scoop sur Superman. Ainsi, tout le monde pense qu'Harry à une affinité avec le super-héros. Draco est complètement obsédé par Superman, alors qu'il ne prête que peu d'intention à Harry… Il commence d'ailleurs à voir ce dernier comme un rival. Le blond se retrouve impliqué dans une prise d'otage durant laquelle il est blessé à l'épaule. Superman vient le secourir et l'amène à l'hôpital. En parallèle Rémus réussi à renouer avec Snape lors du cocktail organisé pour célébrer la réussite du _Daily Planet_.

**RAR :  
**Babou : Oh merci d'avoir trouvé le chapitre précédant bien ! Effectivement, Draco pète complètement un câble à cause de Superman (enfin si on imagine qu'il est pas déjà un peu fêlé à la base.. XD). Je me suis appliquée pour la scène où Draco exprime tout ce qu'il ressent à cause de la prise d'otage, de la balle… apparemment cette scène est plutôt réussie, vous êtes plusieurs à me complimenter dessus.. lol, faudrait que j'écrive l'ensemble de la fic avec autant d'application ! :D Avec ce chapitre tu vas être réjouie j'espère, du moins pour la rencontre Draco / Superman ! Merci encore d'avoir reviewé si gentiment, et pour le courage que tu m'as souhaité ! Il m'en a fallu, lol. Bises  
Louange : tu ventes mes louanges.. XD bon ok, c'est hyper nul, et on a déjà du te le faire… beuh. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca me fait trop plaisir ton enthousiasme, d'avoir adoré le chapitre précédant ! Tu vas te marrer… mais je connais pas « par cœur » l'histoire de Superman personnellement… mdr, à part Lois et Clark, euh, bon voila. J'ai du faire des recherches pour la fic, y'a des trucs dont j'avais même pas idée !!! Alors tu m'as fait un super compliment en me disant que les caractères des persos HP collaient bien avec l'histoire !! J'avais cet espoir là ! héhé, mission accomplie donc ! Il faut que je continue de faire des trucs de biens, j'espère que ce chapitre ira dans la même lignée… enfin non, j'aimerais tellement que ce soit de mieux en mieux XD. C'est con, c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire, mais bon, la preuve, on peut pas écrire vraiment ce qu'on veut… enfin merci beaucoup pour ta review super ! Tu avais hâte de lire la suite, mais j'ai beaucoup trainée, donc j'espère que tu es toujours motivée.. lol. Bonne lecture, bises  
Amy: Chouette encore une nouvelle lectrice ! héhé, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer pour me dire que tu aimais le chapitre ! J'espère que celui la, tu l'apprécieras tout autant ! J'ai essayé de faire mieux.. mais bon, entre ça et le résultat, je ne sais pas trop. C'est plutôt aux lecteurs d'en juger, alors bon, j'espère que ça roulera comme sur des patins (oui l'expression est assez naze) lol. Merci encore et bises.  
HarryloveDrago (point) skai : C'est quoi ce pseudo ? XD lool. Non c'est classe, mais le .skaii est difficile à déchiffrer ! Lol. Je ne sais pas d'où ca peut provenir ! Enfin, cette débilité étant dite, je te remercie sincèrement pour ta review !! Tu as lu d'une traite les premiers chapitres, ça me fait plaisir ! Surtout que tu as bien aimé… et que tu demandes la suite. Je suis désolée de l'attente, j'ai été hyper longue, m'enfin voila. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! merci encore pour la review :) bises.  
Loulou : Lool !! Ouiiiii, Superman in love ! J'avoue c'est assez charmant ! J'aime bien voir Harry si confiant, si charmeur et moqueur. Il me fait bien rire comme ça.. mais c'est vrai qu'il est déjà amoureux, c'est dingue hein ?! haha ! Ta review m'a trop faite marrer en tout cas, par ce que j'imagine trop que tu lis en cachette de tes parents ! Je te souhaite bon courage ! Moi aussi avant quand j'habitais chez mes parents ça me stressait de penser qu'il pouvait entrer à n'importe quel moment dans la pièce pendant que je lisais ! lol. Enfin voila, merci d'aimer, et j'espère que tu pourras lire la suite tranquillement ! Et surtout que tu aimeras ! Bises, et merci vraiment pour la review.  
Ci-O : Hello :p Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, j'avoue que le concept, l'idée est assez originale… Je me demande ce que j'avais pris le jour où j'ai décidée de me lancer dans une adaptation de Superman ! lol. Je suis HYPER trop heureuse que tu aimes mon Draco. J'avoue que, personnellement, je suis plutôt contente de la personnalité que je lui ai donné. Il me fait trop rire… XD. J'adore le voir comme ça, un peu bizarre, m'enfin. Evidemment, c'est un peu chiant, par ce que d'habitude, les gens ont plus tendance à le voir comme le gars froid, assez méchant, etc. Alors j'avais peur un peu que les lecteurs aiment pas cette nouvelle personnalité… au final ça va, jm'en sors bien ! Mais j'avoue que dès que des gens comme toi précisent qu'ils aiment particulièrement la personnalité de mon Draco, je suis trop contenteuh !lol. Pour l'histoire des super-oreilles, et bien… j'estime que même s'il peut tout entendre tout le temps, c'est évident qu'il ne le fait pas. Je vois mal comment il pourrait entendre toutes les conversations de l'immeuble en même temps à chaque minute qui passe… il ne s'amuse pas spécialement à écouter chaque personne au téléphone, y compris Draco. Enfin, c'est comme cela que je le vois… ? Voilà ! ^^ Jte remercie beaucoup pour ta review, et jte souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que tu apprécies la suite !bises  
Cosmosattitude : Hey !! AHAH, merci d'aimer ! Rassure toi, ce qui me donne le plus de mal pour la fic, ce n'est absolument pas la relation Harry Draco ! J'ai déjà tout planifié ! héhé… par contre je galère un peu plus pour l'histoire qu'il y a autour, le journal, le méchant Lucius, etc. Bref, une horreur. XD. Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Bisou

**Remarque sur le chapitre précédent : **Vous avez été plusieurs à me demander comment ça se faisait qu'Harry n'ait pas entendu grâce à sa puissante ouïe la conversation téléphonique de Draco. Effectivement il est tout à fait capable de tout entendre… mais imaginez un peu… S'il devait entendre toutes les conversations de toute la ville en même temps et cela 24h/24 ! Même si Draco était sur le bureau d'à côté, Harry ne se préoccupe pas d'écouter les conversations de toutes les personnes au téléphone, ni rien… enfin… Réfléchissez-y et donnez-moi vos avis. Personnellement je pense qu'il n'entend que ce qu'il désire (s'il force pour entendre quelque chose de précis, derrière un mur, dans une pièce précise, ou je ne sais quoi). Est-ce logique ? (auteur dans le doute…lol)

**Note:**

L'heure de la lapidation à sonnée. Sortez vos pierres. Jetez les… J'avoue hyper honteusement que j'ai abusé… autant de temps sans poster, sans écrire. Je suis vraiment désolée de cette attente (je vous jure que c'est sincère). J'espère que ce chapitre va être bien, et que vous l'apprécierez !

Depuis le chapitre précédent de Superman j'ai lu les tomes 5, 6 et 7 de JKR. Je ne les avais jamais lus… la honte… bref, j'ai compris mieux beaucoup de choses. J'ai eu quelques révélations vraiment terribles… du style : Snape est vraiment mon personnage préféré (c'est devenu un fait incontestable !), alors que Draco est devenu un être insignifiant pour moi. Dur dur... Après ça j'ai longuement réfléchit, en me disant que les fics Draco X Harry étaient vraiment débiles et insensées (oui c'est GRAVE dans ma tête là). Bref… Au final, j'aime trop ma fic Superman, vraiment… j'aime MON Draco, alors je continue avec bonheur (mais tout de même… le HPDM n'est plus vraiment ma priorité… étrange)

J'ai finit mes exams et mes cours. Je ne vais pas remettre un pied à la fac jusqu'à la rentrée de mi septembre (waou.. je sais !!). Enfin, là je suis en stage à la Médiathèque de Marcq en Baroeul (si ya des gens du coin dans l'assemblée... ?). Je vais donc pouvoir être un peu plus sérieuse au niveau de la fréquence de postage de la fic… j'espère… Mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre ! Vraiment, c'était dur… Mon copain a du m'aider, je l'ai supplier de trouver des idées et des tournures de phrases XD mdr ! Enfin…

Je vous remercie tous de vous apprêter à lire ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup à Ludwing de m'avoir fait redescendre sur Terre XD (ton message m'a vraiment boosté) Lol  
Bises, et rendez vous tout en bas ! (oua… comment ça me met de bonne humeur de poster !)

**Superman**

_Chapitre 04 : un ennemi tout trouvé_

Draco soupira… encore. Il attrapa la télécommande et changea rapidement de chaînes. Un vendredi soir à 22h12, il n'y avait rien à la télé.

Foutue invention.

Il éteignit l'appareil en pestant. Cela faisait cinq jours que Draco s'était fait tiré dessus. Il venait depuis peu de sortir de l'hôpital, et il errait dans son appartement avec lassitude. Il n'avait pas revu Superman depuis.

_Superman_

Même un vendredi soir à 22h13 il fallait qu'il pense à lui…

A vrai dire, depuis la prise d'otage, il n'avait fait que penser à lui… Comment aurait il pu faire autrement ? Comment pouvait il ne pas songer à Superman ? C'était impossible.

Il revoyait avec une exactitude parfaite le regard profond, froid avec lequel le super héro l'avait détaillé… ce moment où il était assis, adossé contre le mur de la banque. L'épaule meurtrie, en sang… en cet instant Superman n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui.

Draco s'enfonça dans le canapé et leva la tête pour admirer le plafond.

Cinq jours après… il se rendait compte de sa bêtise, il se rendait compte de son non professionnalisme. Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas été si troublé ? Si peu sûr de lui-même ?

Le reporter tourna la tête vers la table du salon. Dessus se trouvaient des boîtes de chocolats, des plantes… Il les avait reçu à l'hôpital de la part de ses amis, collègues. Il n'avait pas encore donné de nouvelles au bureau d'ailleurs. Comment pouvait il ? Snape était passé un après midi pour lui dire de bien se rétablir… mais au fond, Draco savait bien ce que pensait son patron : « Qu'est ce que tu es allé foutre dans cette banque ? ».

Il soupira et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le petit buffet et sortit un verre et une bouteille. Il se servit une dose de scotch qu'il avala d'une traite puis reposa le verre.

Inconsciemment il pensa à Potter… Il devait sûrement bien se marrer. Le trouver ridicule ?

Oui, il lui avait mentit… oui, il était parti seul pour espérer faire un scoop.

Pathétique.

Draco regarda son verre vide, posé sur le buffet. Il releva son regard pour croiser son reflet dans le miroir.

Il était légèrement décoiffé, le regard inexpressif. Rapidement, le blond passa une main sur son visage pour essayer d'effacer les cernes prononcées sur sa peau. Il secoua doucement la tête. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air… Non, mieux… Il avait besoin de fumer.

Il alla récupérer son briquet et son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de son manteau. Il marcha d'un pas lent et traînant jusqu'au balcon. Il ouvra la porte fenêtre et avança sur la petite terrasse. Le froid l'envahi légèrement, mais il s'en fichait. Au moins, ça lui aérait la tête.

Draco sortit une cigarette et coinça entre ses lèvres. Il approcha le zippo et l'alluma. La grande flamme rentra en contact avec le bout blanc de la cigarette. Il aspira doucement.

La première bouffée était toujours la meilleure.

Il posa ses bras sur la rambarde, le regard fixe face à la ville, pendant que la cigarette se consumait doucement. Il frissonna légèrement à cause du froid, puis soudain, il sentit un vent souffler à sa droite et se tourna.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Superman… il était là.

Il était sur son balcon.

Superman était sur son balcon à 22h17 !

« Bonsoir. »

Draco déglutit.

Il prit la cigarette dans sa main et souffla rapidement la fumée.

« Bonsoir. » répondit il simplement.

Il était plus que déconcerté, même s'il ne paraissait pas réellement perturbé à première vue.

Superman avança calmement et s'appuya également contre la rambarde.

« Vous n'avez pas froid ? » s'enquit il doucement.

Draco le sonda du regard.

« Qu'est ce que vous venez faire sur mon balcon ? » demanda t il brusquement.

Le brun sourit.

« Vous ne passez pas par quatre chemins… »

Draco remit sa cigarette à sa bouche tout en fixant le super héros, attendant sa réponse presque patiemment.

« Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. »

Draco tourna la tête, légèrement gêné et expira un peu de fumée.

« Bien, je vais bien. »

« Harry m'a dit que vous ne décrochiez pas votre téléphone. »

Le blond se tendit brutalement.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si familiers. »

« Il m'a demandé comment vous alliez après la prise d'otage. »

Draco rit doucement avec sarcasme.

Il tira sur sa cigarette une dernière fois et la laissa tomber par-dessus le balcon.

« Vous devriez arrêter. » déclara Superman.

« Je vous en prie, je suis assez grand pour décider de fumer ou non. »

« Je parlais de jeter vos mégots… »

Draco le fixa, l'air légèrement hautain.

Il allait rentrer dans son appartement alors que Superman l'interpela.

« Allez vous bientôt reprendre le travail ? »

Le blond s'arrêta et se tourna vers son homologue. Il s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte fenêtre.

« Pourquoi ? Potter vous l'a demandé ? » lança t il glacialement.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant avec intensité le journaliste.

« Vous n'aimez pas qu'on s'intéresse à vous ? »

« Je ne crois pas que vous vous intéressiez à moi. » lança t il avec dédain.

Superman sourit ironiquement.

« Je pense déceler une pointe de jalousie chez vous. »

« Vous pensez très mal ! » trancha Draco, qui sembla outré.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Harry avec audace.

Il s'approcha de lui et appuya sa main sur le mur, à gauche de Draco.

Ce dernier voulu se décaler vers la droite pour échapper à la soudaine proximité, mais le brun appuya alors aussi sa main droite, l'encerclant ainsi. Draco se plaqua contre le mur en reculant.

Sa respiration cessa. Il fixa Superman dans les yeux… ces yeux d'un vert intense. Le regard de Superman était comme encré en lui. Draco ne se démonta pas et fronça légèrement son visage pour soutenir les deux prunelles couleur émeraude.

Superman se pencha légèrement, rapprochant son visage de celui du blond.

Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Le brun s'approcha encore et se pencha sur l'oreille du journaliste pour chuchoter « Vous voyez, je m'intéresse à vous… »

Draco frissonna.

Quoi ?

Qu'est ce que…

Superman ramena son visage face à celui du blond et pressa avec avidité ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Draco se sentit flancher.

Le brun caressait ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Le reporter ferma les yeux avec force et se laissa enivrer, perdant tout contrôle…

Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Superman et dévora avec passion les lèvres si tentatrices.

Le temps s'était arrêté…

Et pourtant…

Superman se décolla de Draco.

Le regard enflammé, il détailla son visage à l'expression si séduisante.

« Je dois y aller. » déclara t il, tournant la tête vers le balcon d'où provenaient les ultra sons qu'il percevait.

Puis son visage revint face à Draco qui le fixait sans émotion particulière… presque froid, presque impassible.

Combien de fois Harry avait il vu cette même expression ? Cette expression imperturbable, si caractéristique du blond… elle le rendait si fascinant, si attirant…

Superman plissa les yeux avec envie et passa son pouce sur les lèvres humides du reporter.

Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer, son souffle se saccader et mourut d'envie de presser ses lèvres contre ce pouce à l'ossature si masculine.

Le brun recula doucement, puis s'envola avec vitesse pour ne plus être qu'un point dans le ciel.

Draco ferma les yeux quelques instants, et posa sa main contre son ventre, empli à mille sensations.

Il avança fébrilement jusqu'à la rambarde sur laquelle il s'appuya comme auparavant. Son regard se porta au loin, scrutant le ciel étoilé à l'horizon.

« Quel genre de super héros fait ça… » murmura t il en passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Draco sortit de l'ascenseur et avança d'un pas engagé vers son bureau. La tête haute, le visage fermé au possible… et tous les regards braqués sur lui.

Il posa son attaché-case sur le bureau, sentant le regard de Potter scrutant ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Bonjour Malfoy. »

La voix était suave et le ton un tantinet ironique. Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers son voisin et hocha simplement la tête pour lui rendre poliment son salut.

« Comment allez vous ? » renchérit il avec intérêt alors que le blond priait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir à se lancer dans une quelconque discussion.

« Hm, je vais bien. Merci pour les fleurs d'ailleurs. »

Harry sourit franchement.

« C'était le minimum... »

Draco était tendu malgré lui. Pourquoi cet abruti de Potter n'en venait pas au fait ? Il attendait sa bénédiction pour lui parler franchement ou quoi ? Après tout, il préférait faire comme si de rien était… mais c'était sans compter sur la malice de son collègue.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir voulu jouer les super-héros ? »

Le blond étira un sourire mesquin. Il aurait du s'en douter, même Potter ne pouvait apparemment pas s'empêcher de mettre ça sur le tapis.

« Ca fait mal. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. » répliqua t il en bougeant légèrement son épaule, encore douloureuse.

Harry le regarda intensément mais ne répondit pas. Evidemment que ca devait faire mal… il ne pouvait même pas imaginer d'ailleurs… En faite Superman n'était qu'un usurpateur. Pas de douleur. C'est bien facile de prendre autant risques quand au final il n'y a _pas de risque_.

Draco regarda le brun qui paraissait soudainement très songeur. Il fronça les sourcils, et répliqua :

« Ca ne m'empêchera pas de faire mon travail. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel. »

Le blond pinça les lèvres avec agacement.

« Non, évidemment, vous le suggérez juste. »

Le super-héro secoua nerveusement la tête, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'avais remarqué cette tendance à la paranoïa chez vous, mais c'est vraiment très phénoménal. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux brusquement, semblant plus que choqué. Il hésita à répliquer, puis sortit ses affaires. Potter était vraiment impossible.

Ce dernier sourit légèrement, voyant que son collègue avait maintenant décidé de l'ignorer.

« Hey, Malfoy, je suis content que vous soyez revenu, en pleine possession de vos moyens. »

Regard glacé.

Sourire mutin.

Harry détailla avec amusement l'expression outragée du blond et se mordit la lèvre. Il retourna à ses papiers puis s'arrêta.

C'était vraiment trop tentant.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil Draco qui consultait son agenda, puis il força légèrement sur ses yeux…

Draco releva le nez de son calepin et fixa le brun.

Il le reluquait ou quoi ?

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Superman le scruter entièrement… c'était presque flippant.

Harry sembla perdu quelques instants, contemplant son collègue de bas en… il releva un peu son regard pour entrer en contact avec les prunelles grises du blond.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Snape pour débouler hors de son bureau avec sa légendaire bonne humeur.

« Potter ! Weasley ! » il se stoppa en voyant Draco assis sur son bureau. « Et Malfoy » reprit il avec étonnement. « Cet après-midi conférence du maire, et toi dans mon bureau. » lâcha t il à l'adresse du blond qui ne cilla pas.

Draco se leva doucement, attrapa une petite boite qu'il glissa dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron.

Il pénétra dans la pièce avec nonchalance, et referma la porte comme à son habitude.

« Tu reprends le travail ? » cracha presque l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, derrière le bureau.

« Je ne serais pas ici sinon. »

Le regard du brun se fit brûlant de colère.

« Encore un coup comme ça et… »

« Quoi ! » coupa Draco avec vivacité. « tu me vires ? »

Snape grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il tourna la tête avec agacement.

Ils le rendaient décidemment tous fou.

« Tu sais bien que non. » répondit il simplement, alors que Draco, toujours debout devant la porte, passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Ecoute, si tu n'as pas autre chose à me dire, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire dans ce bureau. »

Snape le toisa de haut en bas avec dédain.

« Tu as fait une faute professionnelle énorme Draco. Tu as failli mourir. Et tu voudrais que… »

Le blond fit un signe de main agacé, ce qui fit taire son patron immédiatement.

« Je sais » articula Draco le plus sincèrement du monde possible. « C'était n'importe quoi, je le reconnais. Et j'aimerais fortement oublier ça. »

Snape ricana amèrement.

« Je n'oublie jamais rien. » cingla t il en tapant du poing sur le bureau massif.

« J'avais remarqué. »

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent à présent quoi dire.

« Tu te sens prêt pour cet après midi ? » demanda impérieusement Snape.

Draco souffla, agacé, et croisa ses bras contre son torse.

« Oui, évidemment. »

Il s'approcha doucement du bureau et fixa intensément son patron.

« C'est quoi cet article ? Ma punition ? » reprit il en essayant de sonder du regard l'homme assis face à lui.

Snape sourit narquoisement.

« C'est tout à fait comme cela que tu dois le prendre. »

Draco serra les poings avec fermeté.

Il sortit la petite boite de sa poche et la déposa sur le bureau, devant Snape.

« Au fait, bon anniversaire. » déclara t il d'une voix trainante.

Le brun le fixa intensément puis Draco fit demi-tour, sortant sans plus de formalité du bureau.

Snape considéra quelques instants le petit écrin noir posé devant lui. Il l'attrapa rapidement, alors que l'hésitation se dirigeait lentement vers ses doigts. Il pinça ses lèvres furtivement et respira un bon coup. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une boite…

Une simple petite boite.

Avec nervosité il l'ouvrit alors que sa main droite se porta instinctivement sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il soupira profondément, alors que mille souvenirs fusaient dans son esprit.

Doucement, il attrapa l'anneau fin et argenté, et le caressa du bout des doigts.

« Draco… » murmura t il.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Metropolis 14h30. Place de la mairie.

La foule était rassemblée sur la grande place, en plein centre de la ville. Les lampadaires et fenêtres des monuments étaient ornés de drapeaux tricolores aux couleurs des Etats-Unis.

Les pontes de la municipalité se trouvaient sur le parvis du monument, légèrement en hauteur sur une estrade de grande importance. Les flashes des appareils photos fusaient, et on entendait au loin les voitures qui passaient.

Harry griffonna avec une rapidité néanmoins humaine sur son bloc-notes, pendant que Ron à ses côtés s'appliquait à photographier M. le Maire dans son discours élogieux.

Draco ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'estrade, fixant l'homme en retrait, habillé d'un costume noir. Il était élégant, hautain, et arborait un sourire que le blond trouva des plus écœurants.

« C'est ainsi que je suis fier de vous annoncer officiellement la collaboration des laboratoires Malfoy Corp. dans notre projet. »

La foule applaudit.

Le maire se tourna légèrement vers l'homme en retrait derrière lui, et lui tendit la main. L'homme d'affaire blond, habillé d'un costume noir s'avança avec élégance et serra la main de son homologue. Il se dirigea doucement vers le micro et commença son discours sous l'œil acéré de Draco.

« Merci beaucoup M. le Maire. Je suis plus qu'honoré de pouvoir enfin sceller notre accord autour de cette coopération. Je suis certain et intimement persuadé que notre collaboration sera longue et prospère et se déroulera dans les meilleures conditions. Metropolis se veut être une ville active, florissante, et je suis convaincu du bienfondé de notre action et de son intérêt pour la communauté. Ainsi j'ose espérer l'entière considération de ses citoyens… »

Draco n'écoutait déjà plus.

Il soupira profondément, jetant un regard en biais pour regarder les autres journalistes boire les stupides paroles de son père.

« Je suppose que vous devez avoir de nombreuses questions. Quelqu'un souhaite t-il intervenir ? »

Une vingtaine de mains se levèrent rapidement.

Un jeune homme châtain habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon beige fut le premier à prendre la parole parmi la foule.

« La municipalité à toujours refusé de s'associer à la Malfoy Corp. jusqu'alors ? Pourquoi ce soudain revirement de situation ? »

Le maire eut un sourire forcé et s'avança vers le micro pour répondre le plus aimablement possible. Draco le trouva pathétiquement mal à l'aise et haussa un sourcil avec dédain.

« Nous avons toujours gardé dans une très haute estime les activités de M. Malfoy et de son entreprise. Néanmoins, si jusqu'alors il n'y a eu aucune association entre la municipalité et Malfoy Corp. c'est que nos intérêts divergeaient. Cependant, Lucius Malfoy a su se montrer très persuasif et soucieux des intérêts de Metropolis, qui comme vous le savez, a toujours été ma préoccupation première. Ainsi, nous sommes unis dorénavant pour un unique objectif commun qu'est notre dévouement pour la communauté.»

Une jeune journaliste rousse enchaîna précipitamment : « M. Malfoy, quel est votre sentiment ? »

L'homme d'affaire blond, répondit avec une assurance des plus convaincantes.

« Je tiens tout d'abord à exprimer ma profonde gratitude envers M. le maire. Malgré cette tardive collaboration, il était néanmoins évident que nos objectifs convergeraient. En effet, comme l'a judicieusement souligné M. le Maire, Metropolis à toujours eu pour moi une valeur majeure et même sentimentale. De ce fait, je prends très à coeur, la santé et la sécurité de cette ville, et je suis convaincu que cette union nous permettra d'établir de nombreuses actions bénéfiques pour l'agglomération. »

Un sexagénaire cria fortement : « Vous prenez vos intérêts à coeur également ! »

Draco jubila. Il fixa son père qui ne cillait pas, et levait la tête avec une classe qu'il trouva à vomir.

Harry eut un sourire en coin face à l'attitude de Lucius Malfoy. Fier, hautin. Draco tenait énormément de lui.

Lucius eut un sourire contraint, et décida de répondre avec amabilité aux questions acerbes.

« Evidemment nous avons un intérêt, j'ai un intérêt. On ne peut nier une telle chose, je suis un homme d'affaire… ». Il y eu quelques rires dans l'assemblée face à l'attitude décontractée du blond. « Néanmoins, je suis avant tout un citoyen de Metropolis, et je vous garanti que ma préoccupation majeure est de faire de cette ville un lieu prospère et sûr. »

« Comment comptez-vous concrétiser ce projet ? » lança un homme qui portait des lunettes et une chemise à carreaux.

« Les laboratoires de Malfoy corp. ont pour mission de développer la santé et de proposer aux habitants des soins et un niveau de vie respectable. Grâce à notre alliance avec la mairie, nos cibles prioritaires seront les hôpitaux, et la lutte contre la délinquance. C'est un fait établi que Metropolis est une des villes de l'Etat où le taux de criminalité est le plus élevé. Il faut que cela cesse, ils faut que les habitants soient en sécurité chez eux. Metropolis se doit de devenir une ville nouvelle. »

« Vous voulez suggérer que la police ne fait pas son travail ? » demanda avec vivacité un grand homme brun d'une trentaine d'années.

« Je crois… » reprit Malfoy, « Je crois que si l'on demande au commissaire, il ne niera pas que les forces de l'ordre ont besoin de plus fonds, de soutien. Il faut investir et soutenir la police afin qu'elle ait les capacités de stopper la délinquance. Je suis convaincu de la légitimité de la police à faire régner l'ordre, et non à des groupes ou autres personnes extérieures. La loi est applicable pour tous, c'est l'un de nos amendements majeurs. Tous les citoyens de la ville doivent s'y soumettre et la respecter. »

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que ces mains se crispèrent sur son calepin… Il voyait très bien où Malfoy voulait en venir. Il enchaina une question et se retint avec force de ne pas être hargneux en la posant.

« Voulez vous dire par là que Metropolis n'a pas besoin de l'aide que Superman lui apporte ? »

Draco le regarda du coin de l'oeil, puis se focalisa sur son père à plusieurs mètres de là.

Lucius regarda droit dans les yeux celui qui venait se s'adresser à lui. Potter… il en avait un peu entendu parler.

« Evidemment. Il y a la police pour cela comme je l'ai déjà dit... Mais pourquoi Superman refuse t il de nous parler, de dire son identité ? J'estime que sa manière d'agir, seul, au-delà de tout contrôle, reflète ce qu'il est à l'heure actuelle : un hors la loi. Que Superman se présente à nous, qu'il intègre les forces de l'ordre. Il est indéniable que son aide nous serait plus que précieuse… mais il ne le fait pas. Il refuse d'être traité comme tout le monde ; il prend la gloire, mais n'effectue pas ses devoirs de citoyen. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cache t il son identité ? On pourrait croire qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher. Nul n'est au dessus des lois, même un super-héro M. Potter. D'ailleurs… si j'en crois les rumeurs… vous êtes ami avec lui n'est ce pas ? Je vous recommande de lui expliquer que Metropolis a déjà une autorité et qu'il se doit également de la respecter. »

Harry bouillait intérieurement, et il entendit vaguement Ron lâcher une quelconque insulte à laquelle il acquiesça vivement.

Des journalistes posèrent encore quelques questions, mais le brun se sentit incapable de se concentrer. Il avait envie de faire exploser sa rage plus que jamais.

Draco le regarda quelques instants, comprenant avec facilité la colère du brun qu'il partageait. Comment son père pouvait il dire des aberrations pareilles ? Superman aidait la ville bien plus que quiconque à l'heure actuelle. Il avait déjà sauvé de nombreuses vies dont la sienne.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre avec agacement. En vérité ça ne l'étonnait pas tellement. C'était même si typique de son père… de détester toutes les personnes étant hors de son contrôle.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Draco hurla presque :

« A vous investir autant dans la santé et dans la sécurité de Metropolis et de ses citoyens, ne craignez vous pas un trop plein de pouvoir M. Malfoy ? Dans cette idée, l'existence de Superman vous est fâcheuse… car il est le seul à être hors de votre contrôle ! »

Le silence s'installa immédiatement. Lucius transperça son fils du regard, qui lui, jubilait intérieurement.

« La conférence de presse est terminée. »

Draco sourit alors qu'il voyait son père tourner les talons pour s'engouffrer dans le monument.

Harry scrutait du coin de l'oeil son collègue, et le trouva encore plus charismatique que d'habitude. Il sourit alors également, se répétant plusieurs fois dans sa tête les quelques mots que le blond venait de prononcer. Les quelques mots qu'il avait utilisé pour le défendre…

« Vous avez l'air de bien aimer le côté rebelle de Superman. » murmura t-il taquin, alors que Draco, piqué au vif, se tourna soudainement vers lui pour lui lancer un regard outré.

Ron, légèrement mal à l'aise, regarda sa montre avec distraction.

« Bon, ba, il est déjà tard hein… on y va ? »

« Allez y, je vous rejoins dans 5 min à la voiture, j'ai un coup de fil à donner d'abord. » baratina Harry, néanmoins avec crédibilité.

Pendant que la foule commençait à se disperser, le brun alla s'adosser au mur de la mairie. Il sortit son téléphone et fit semblant d'avoir une quelconque conversation, puis se retourna pour faire face au mur. Il força légèrement sur ses yeux pour voir à travers ce dernier. En quelques secondes il repéra les silhouettes du maire et de Malfoy, ainsi que de trois autres hommes, enfermés dans un bureau. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation.

_« Je vous préviens qu'à la moindre bavure de votre part, qu'au moindre élément qui pourrait m'atteindre, je ferais en sorte que vous soyez rapidement oublié. »_

Le journaliste fronça les sourcils, alors que deux des hommes non identifiés attrapèrent le maire par les bras. Avec rapidité, le troisième donna un coup de poing dans le ventre du politicien.

Harry serra ses doigts trop forts sur son téléphone qui se réduisit aussitôt en miettes.

_« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »_ grinça Malfoy.

« M. Potter ? »

Le brun sortit de sa contemplation et se tourna vers un blond à lunettes qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Je suis journaliste pour CNN, Dean Cain. » annonça t il en tendant sa main.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Que puis je pour vous ? » répondit il avec froideur, alors qu'il serra la main par obligation.

« Nous serions très intéressé d'avoir un entretient avec vous, peut-être accepteriez vous de nous parler de Superman ? La chaîne se… »

« Non merci. » trancha avec rapidité le brun. « Vos offres, vos demandes, ne m'intéressent pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Sans plus de formalité, Harry partit retrouver ses deux collègues qui l'attendaient.

HPDM SSRL HPDM SSRL HPDM SSRL

Snape contemplait l'anneau posé sur son bureau face à lui. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Encore. Toujours.

Cette bague qu'il avait offerte il y a bien longtemps… Cela fera bientôt 25 ans.

Il soupira avec lassitude. Doucement il se remémora pour la énième fois le jour où il avait offert cet anneau à Narcissa. Son sourire, le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient. Et ce fameux soir où il la présenta à son meilleur ami, à Lucius…

Il passa une main sur son visage alors que les souvenirs s'enchainaient dans son esprit. L'instant où Narcissa l'avait quitté, le laissant abattu. Lui, courant chez Lucius pour trouver du réconfort, et découvrant toute l'histoire. Elle… là-bas. Elle l'avait quitté pour lui.

Elle l'avait jeté pour être dans ses bras.

L'écoeurement, la douleur, la trahison…

Lucius qui avait déjà tout, avait détruit les deux choses qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux : son amour pour Narcissa et son amitié avec lui.

Quelques mois après ils se mariaient, elle tombait enceinte de Draco, et décédait…

Il avait détesté Lucius si fort. Lui et l'enfant qu'il avait hérité de son aimée.

Et finalement, Draco s'était présenté un jour à lui. Il était encore adolescent, mais déjà si mature, sérieux et intransigeant. Il lui avait posé des questions auxquelles Snape avait d'abord refusé de répondre, puis ils s'étaient retrouvés sur un point. Ils détestaient tous les deux Lucius.

Snape fit interrompu dans ses pensées alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez. » lâcha t il avec agacement alors qu'il prenait l'anneau pour le ranger soigneusement dans son écrin et le mettre dans son tiroir.

Une jeune stagiaire entra d'un pas maladroit.

« M. Snape, je sais que vous ne voulez pas être dérangé, mais on vient de livrer ceci pour vous. » s'exclama t elle poliment, en tendant la plante qu'elle tenait entre ses bras.

Elle avança doucement pour poser son fardeau sur le bureau, sous le regard étonné de son patron.

« Qui ? » demanda t il impérieusement, sans quitter des yeux les magnifiques fleurs qui ornaient la plante. Il les reconnaissait parfaitement. C'était des fleurs de la passion, il les avait découvertes dans ce film qu'il avait vu un soir avec…

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il y a également un mot. » répondit la jeune femme en la tendant.

Snape lui arracha la lettre des mains, et lui intima de sortir, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit la carte. Il reconnu tout de suite son écriture. L'écriture fine et penchée de Rémus.

_Severus,_

_Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir réussi à te retenir, à te comprendre. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma demande, à mes attentes, probablement parce que je n'en étais pas digne._

_Chaque jour je me maudis pour ne pas avoir su lire entre les lignes, su attendre. Tu as juré que je n'y pouvais rien… Mais je ne le crois pas. Je sais que je peux te rendre heureux, je sais que je peux te faire oublier le passé. Laisse moi une place, je t'en prie. Cette fois je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir. Plus jamais..._

_Quand nous nous sommes revus dans ton bureau, j'ai cru que tu allais nous donner une chance. J'ai cru que tu avais décidé qu'il était temps._

_J'ai pensé si fort, j'ai désiré si ardemment que tu m'aimais._

_Je ne cesse de penser à toi... Après tout ce temps, tu vois ? Après toutes ces années, toute cette attente, ce désir… J'ai besoin de toi._

_Je ferais en sorte que tu ais besoin de moi, je te le promets._

_Joyeux Anniversaire,_

_Tout mon amour,_

_Rémus_

Snape relu les quelques lignes encore, puis encore… Il dévorait les mots des yeux inlassablement.

Doucement, il se tourna vers son téléphone et appuya sur la touche verte.

_« Oui, M. Snape ? »_ répondit la voix fluette de la stagiaire.

« Dites à Draco de venir dans mon bureau. »

Il plia le mot et le glissa dans son tiroir, puis en sortit l'écrin qui contenait la bague.

Draco entra après avoir frappé. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant la plante aux fleurs étrangement belles sur le bureau, et referma la porte derrière lui.

Son patron se leva, fit le tour du bureau et lui tendit la petite boîte en velours.

Le blond regarda l'écrin, étonné.

« Je te la rends, elle t'appartient. » déclara doucement Snape, alors qu'il lisait l'incompréhension dans le regard de son interlocuteur.

« Non. Non, personne ne l'a jamais autant aimé que toi. » affirma Draco avec franchise.

Snape sourit légèrement.

« C'est finit… »

« De quoi tu parles ? » s'exclama le blond incertain, qui avait rarement vu Snape aussi troublé.

« J'ai tiré un trait sur le passé. »

Draco ne su quoi dire pendant quelques instants.

« Tu veux dire que… ? » laissa t il sous entendre, alors que Snape acquiesça avec négligence.

Le blond sourit pleinement sous le regard courroucé de son patron.

« On dirait vraiment un idiot. » déclara t il sur un ton de faux reproche, ce qui fit redoubler le sourire de Draco. Puis, il déposa l'écrin sur le bureau, face au blond, et se dirigea doucement vers la porte.

« Bonne soirée. »

« Bonne soirée Severus. »

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Superman's :**

J'ai décidé de faire une nouvelle rubrique ici. Je vais y insérer les éléments peu connus qui proviennent de Superman (le comics, la série TV, etc.), afin que vous y voyiez le parallèle avec la fic. Alors pour ce chapitre… je dirais que Perry (Snape) était vraiment ami avec Luthor (Lucius) avant que ce dernier ne lui pique sa chérie ! Maintenant c'est un fait qu'ils se détestent…

**Note de l'auteur :**

Alors ??? Pas trop mal ? lol

J'attends patiemment vos commentaires, chers lectrices et lecteurs !

Ah oui, vous n'avez pas rêvé, Harry a bien profité de sa super vision pour reluquer à travers les vêtements de Draco… quel goujat... vraiment, il est intenable ! hihi

Le passage où Snape rend la bague à Draco, en disant qu'il est passé à autre chose est vraiment important pour moi. Il tranche avec le roman de JKR où Snape déclare à Dumbledore « Je n'ai jamais cessé » en parlant de son amour pour Lily. Ici, ça marque bien le fait qu'il passe à autre chose, que Narcissa (pour l'adaptation à ma fic) disparaît doucement pour laisser Rémus s'installer ! Ah… c'est si beau :p ! Notons également que Draco, très perspicace, a très vite compris ce que Snape venait de lui dire… Ah d'ailleurs je suis sure que le blond espérait déjà depuis quelques temps que Rémus puisse enfin rendre heureux son patron.

Je suis super heureuse d'avoir enfin mis ce chapitre ! YEAH ! Je vous adore (je suis de super humeur, ça fait un bien fou de savoir que vous avec enfin lu la suite !)

p.s: Ah ne faite pas comme Draco ! Fumer c'est mal ! Jeter ses mégots par terre aussi XD


End file.
